Romance! What a Farce
by Professor Muscovite
Summary: Hildegard has a crush on Sofia, but doesn't know how to express herself. Shenanigans lead her to Cedric for help, but she doesn't know that Cedric actually has feelings for Sofia as well.
1. Act I, Scene i

The theatre was dark, and the stage was lit. Actors shuffled under the spotlights, figuratively setting the stage for the play to come - the physical set had been placed some minutes ago.

The boxes, always peopled by the higher class, currently contained a royal family each. Wei-Ling's two monarchs, the heir, and the spare. Hard to say which child was which, honestly, but that's what two children in royal families nearly always meant. Above that box was the royal family of Freezenberg, with… an additional princess. Chloe, was it? What was she doing there, anyhow, didn't…. Oh, it doesn't matter. In the highest box of that side of the seating, there was a pair of princesses from, ah… Oz, that was it… and their gaudily dressed royal sorcerer. In the box. With them. But of course, a certain king didn't even think to ask. A certain king wouldn't have remembered to give- oh, this is a useless train of thought, best to move along, move along.

On the other side of the room, King Magnus looked down from his otherwise empty box. He always needed to be on the top, of course. Below his box was the royal family of Khaldune. No idea what any of the too-many kids' or either ruler's names were. Places were connected to reagents, their origins. Little was connected to modern royal families. Sure, some might have something named after them in a few years, or decades. That wasn't helpful _now_.

Regardless, the lowest box on the right-hand side of the theatre (or stage left… again, doesn't matter…) was the Enchancian royalty. Baileywick, the… the…. _cad_ was there, too. Of course he would be.

Cedric, on the other hand, was treated like the rest of the castle staff. ...Highly ranked, at least. There was that, he supposed. Royal stewards and sorcerers were some of the few picked by the families to attend this event. Of course, they had to sit in the normal seating, but it...wasn't a bad seat, all told.

It would have been nice if the show were any good.

"You know, Beatnik, I think you rather resemble our leading man."

Cedric glared silently at Greylock, who sat next to him. "That isn't even a word," he responded, facing front again to ostensibly watch the play.

Greylock tilted his head and put a finger to his chin. "Are you _sure?_ " A moment of thought, then he shrugged. "There's the obvious. You don't go on monologues about your nose like he seems to, and his is rather more bulbous, but they do bear more than a passing resemblance."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious."

"You're not terribly poetic either, nor good with a sword - or a wand for that matter." Cedric scoffed, causing Greylock to amend, "All right, that was probably not necessary. ...Ooh, he's supposed to be poor, too, so you do have that in common."

No. It... This... Greylock always does this. He's said before it's meant in good fun. It's funny, getting a rise out of Cedric. Stop responding, and he'll stop finding it funny. ...No matter… what… he… says. Focus on something.

"Then, as I end the refrain, thrust home," the long-nosed actor on stage said. Or rather, the well made-up actor with the false nose, most likely. Most acting troupes don't have top performers who are quite so… This isn't helpful either.

Cedric's averted eyes caught a glinting, a twinkle of stage light reflected off a purple amulet. _Well._ That was certainly a different train of thought at least. When was the last time he'd tried to scheme it away from dear youn- from Princess Sofia, again? He'd have to try again… eventually.

Of course, he'd had a few opportunities to just take the damned thing, during Sofia's years as being his unofficial aide. She seemed to be _everyone_ 's unofficial aide at some point or other, but she did seem to gravitate towards his sorcery and alchemy. And, well, he always gave some nominal complaints, snide remarks here and there, but he couldn't ever really begrudge her, either. Usually, overly happy people were just aggravating, but her positivity actually did lift his spirits.

...Speaking (thinking?) of overly happy people, Greylock seemed to have switched tactics while Cedric had tuned him out. "Oh oh oh, what's that smile for, Cedric?"

Smile? "What smile," Cedric retorted, dropping… Huh. Dropping what apparently _had_ been a smile into a grimace.

On stage, the main character seemed to be fencing with another man, but was still reciting lines for some reason. Cedric caught the end of it, "Then, as I end the refrain- " The dueling stance changed a bit, "thrust home!" And the actor did just that. The scripted fight seemed to be over.

"I was just… enjoying this, ah. Sword fighting, definitely." Hephaestus' hammer, he was bad at lying.

"Daydreaming of something nice, hm? A special lady friend I don't know about? Or maybe admiring your royal family, that _did_ seem to be where you were looking. They _are_ all such handsome creatures, I can hardly blame you. King Roland and his chiseled jaw, Queen Miranda's warm features and soft face, and even the younger generation is shaping up quite nicely, if you kn- "

Before he had time to think, Cedric had stood up from his chair, slipped out his wand, pointed it at Greylock, and said, "Takebackitus!"

There was a pause between the two, and grumbling in the seats behind them. Eventually, Greylock asked, "What exactly was your aim there, Cedric?"

Cedric huffed, and tried again. "Magickum Missilus!" Something that looked like a glowing, miniature comet sprang from Cedric's wand, and flew towards Greylock - even changing direction as the other sorcerer attempted to dodge.

"Cedric! _Ow!_ Was that- ow- necessary?"

Cedric answered that with another, "Magickum Missilus."

Greylock grimaced and pointed his wand at himself and said, "Healum hurtum," and a ball of light, larger than the magic missiles, slowly came out of Greylock's wand, and melted into his body. Then, he pointed his wand at Cedric again. "Pushum backus!"

Cedric was pushed past the few chairs that were between him and the aisle between sections by an invisible force. "Magickum Missilus!"

"Magickum Missilus, then! Though you can't just keep using the same spell."

"I can keep using it as long as it works! Magickum Missilus, Magickum Missilus, Magickum Missilius!"

By this point, most of the theater was watching the two sorcerers. After Greylock cast Misdirectum Projectilium and caused Cedric's magic to veer towards other patrons, many of these onlookers couldn't leave fast enough. Still, many others stayed to watch the fireworks - both figurative and literal. The royals in their boxes seemed to be especially intrigued, given good seating for _this_ show too. Cedric tried not to pay attention to them, and definitely not to the person he was accused of imagining. Instead, he focused on the fight- he eventually had to change tactics, but at no point let up on his strategy of full-frontal assault, and even had Greylock backed up to the other side of the room.

Greylock jumped and turned to look as he backed into the wall, then looked back at Cedric, still advancing, and back to firing magic missiles. "Shieldanum Divinicus!" A thin bubble of light surrounded the wizard, and the incoming attacks fizzled into nothing as they impacted its surface.

Lowering his wand, Cedric said, "You… You wouldn't."

"I would!" said Greylock. "I still don't really even know what we're fighting _about._ " Another magic missile bounced off his shield - it looked like Cedric couldn't do much else. "Oh, well," continued Greylock, "Hominem Locati No-" His spell was interrupted by a pair of soldiers grabbing Greylock's arms, one on each side.

Cedric was grabbed as well, though more from behind. At present, though, he was more occupied with the fact that… _right…_ The bubble worked to protect from magic attacks and harmful blows, but didn't do anything to anyone just casually… reaching inside. Even just chucking his wand would probably have been enough to disrupt the other man's spell casting, had the guards not arrived.

Constable Miles had apparently been invited, for he was here, and seemed to be directing the guards. Huh. Oh, right, he was speaking.

"Just _what_ happened here? Both of you, speak up!" Oh. Well. He certainly did have a… very. Impressive and, frankly, rather intimidating air when on the wrong end of it. Cedric hadn't paid much mind before.

Greylock started, "I, well, I don't really know what Cedric there was on about. Just up and- "

"That's _not_ true!" Ugh, his voice cracked. Fifty years old, and his voice still did that thing. Why. "You were impugning the honor of- "

"Cedric! I was _joking._ You know that! Jokes, I make them, you don't laugh, we all have a good time, and _don't try to kill each other._ "

Cedric looked away - he couldn't turn his whole body, still being held in a double arm lock, but he could turn his head aside and "Hmph!" dismissively, at least.

...When had the Enchancians - no, no, most of the family was still in the box, it was just Roland here, huffing a bit from running. Or maybe just the stairs, he _was_ getting old. ...Then again, he was in much better shape now than Cedric had ever been in his life, so it was probably running. He barely even looked his age, with only a barely noticeable silver bar amidst his golden locks. Cedric's hair, in contrast… It was getting a little difficult to distinguish the magical white o his bangs (which had themselves grown with age) and the ordinary fading of his black hair.

"What's- " Huff. "What's going on?" Roland asked.

Constable Miles turned to him and answered, "King Roland. There seems to have been a… rather dramatic misunderstanding, as far as I gather. I suppose that's sorcerers, for you." Well, that wasn't fair.

Roland nodded. "Is it sorted out now, then?"

"I don't know, we ought to ask them." Miles looked to the two wizards. "Is it?"

Greylock shrugged as best as he could from his position. "I'm perfectly happy to kiss and make up if ol' Cedwick is."

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if you're just being _shmoopy_ or trying to imply something about me and the royal steward, Greylock, but don't do it again. And I'm not kissing anyone! But I…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, yes, all right, I agree to 'be good' or whatever it is you want. So long as I don't have to keep watching _this_ blasted farce of a story!" Given how his hands were still held hostage, Cedric made do with jerking his head towards the stage where the actors still stood as he emphasized the word 'this.' The actors in question were paused, but ambling a bit, and certainly not ceased.

"Assuming that the show must go on, of course," added Cedric.

King Magnus arrived, huffing even more heavily than had Roland, as the other king was asking Miles about the statements. "Is that good enough, legally speaking, or do they have to be officially detained?" the King Roland asked.

Constable Miles shrugged. "We're _in_ Enchancia, sire, and while I am usually the authority in such matters, I also _usually_ don't handle matters involving Your Highness. It remains up to your judgement, sir."

Roland put his hand to his chin and skewed his mouth to one side as he thought. "I don't know about Greylock, so - Oh, King Magnus! I'm glad you're, ah, finally here. I- "

"Yes, yes, grand of me to show up, yes? Well, I'll- I'll have you know my royal sorcerer is the grandest sorcerer in the world."

"I, uh, I'm sure he is, but is he trustworthy? He- "

Magnus frowned deeply and crossed his arms. "Of course he's trustworthy! Do you think I would allow- "

"Now see here, Magnus!" Roland nearly shouted. My, he didn't usually raise his voice. Years of dealing with such a king as a relatively close neighbor might do that, Cedric supposed. "I just need to corroborate his promise to play nice with the other sorcerers."

With a squinting of his eyes, Magnus retorted, "From where I sat, it looked like it was _your_ sorcerer who needed to make that promise."

King Roland brought a hand to his forehead and said, "Yes, and I will _deal_ with him."...Finnegan's Fungus, that wasn't good. "But we need _both_ of them to agree, and you are the only authority I have on your sorcerer."

The larger and older king was still pouting a bit, but he answered, "Yes, Greylock keeps his word. Backs down the moment he's told he's gone too far with his jokes." Magnus then shot a glare at Greylock, which Cedric thought implied that Greylock had pranked his own _king_. Brave. The nervous smile and chuckle from the other sorcerer did nothing to dissuade Cedric of this notion.

"Fantastic," Roland said before turning to Cedric and pausing to look at the smaller man for a moment. After Cedric had tried not to squirm under the king's stare for… e _ntirely_ too long, Roland finally said, "I trust Cedric to keep his word as well. Let them both go."

Cedric blinked as his arms were freed. Merciful Morgause, that was not what he was expecting. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself as the soldiers retreated.

...And then he held that last breath as Roland approached him. Ohh dear…

Roland put a hand on Cedric's shoulder. "Don't do that again." The taller man looked left and right and leaned a bit further in, and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "That really was impressive, I was quite surprised! And congratulations on winning, or nearly." Then he straightened up again and said in his normal voice, "But yes. Don't do it again." With a curt nod, the king turned around and walked away. "Escort the sorcerer's outside of the hall," he asked a soldier as he left the room. "They don't have to leave the building entirely, but I don't want any more interruptions in case their truce falls apart." Then he was truly gone, presumably to go back to his box.

Cedric was frozen to the spot. Had… that… really happened? He wouldn't have moved for quite a while had the soldier not gently nudged the sorcerer, and shortly ushered the latter out of the room. Another soldier took care of Greylock, and then the doors were slammed on the both of them.


	2. Act I, Scene ii

"Well," Greylock said to the doors, "They didn't need to kick _me_ out. I was rather enjoying, uh, what was the play called… Cedrano de… No, that's not it…"

As Cedric's heartbeat slowed down to a more normal rate and he caught his breath again, he cast a sidelong glance at Greylock. "Just needed to get one last jab in, didn't you."

Greylock turned away from the door and started walking down the hall before he had really processed what had been said; when he had, he stopped, and turned back to Cedric. "I wasn't trying to jab you, you know. Now, or in the theater. Well, the… All right, there were some barbs, but I was likening you to the _hero_ of the story. The one everyone's rooting for. The Good Guy."

Cedric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a pout. "When exactly have I ever been _any_ of those things." With a huff, he went off in the direction opposite of Greylock.

Unfortunately, the other wizard followed. "Look, Roderick-er, sorry. Cedric. I enjoy a good laugh, often at others' expense, but I don't ever mean to genuinely _upset_ people. Least of all you, old friend."

"Old. Friend? Now _that'_ s a laugh." Cedric tried walking a little faster.

It didn't deter Greylock. "You're the only one who was willing to stand me for very long, so yes, I stand by calling you a friend. You were even willing to talk to me the next time after I burned off your bangs!"

"There _was_ a solid five years in between."

"Yes, there was. It still counts for something, though."

Cedric suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and Greylock bumped into him. The stooped mage was nearly knocked over, but gained his balance and turned around to look Greylock in the eye. "Fine! What do you want? Get it over with so I can get back to my peace and quiet."

Greylock blinked. "I, well. I wanted to apologize, which I've done; and to see if I could help with whatever it was that made you so...explosive. I've said and _done_ much worse, and had much less reaction."

Cedric didn't answer, he just lifted his hands up to drag them down his face in exasperation.

"All right, fine. Let's see, what was I saying when… Oh. Oh ho! The royal family. Did I strike a little close to home, then?"

Cedric left his hands where they were, and just glared at the other man.

"I promise- I swear on m' mother's grave, Cedric, I won't breathe a word to anyone. Not even my cat." He drew an 'x' across an approximation of his heart with his index finger. "Nor will I judge. I...might not be able to resist some poking fun, here and there, but I won't judge. If you need an ear to vent some of that pent-up pressure to, I'm your man." He wore a broad, and genuine seeming smile. When Cedric didn't react, he tugged one of Cedric's hands from his face by the wrist, and then slid his hand into Cedric's, and squeezed it once.

Cedric forcefully took his hand back and turned away from Greylock, and said, "Honestly!" in a rather harsh tone. "You're- " Cedric paused. "...too much like her for my own good."

Wait. Wait… He turned quickly back to Greylock and said, "Though don't go about getting any _ideas_ from that!"

Greylock tilted his head and said, "I...deas? I don't follow."

Cedric squinted. Was he playing dumb, or was Cedric worrying about things that weren't true, or perhaps projecting- oh Persephone's pomegranates he was bad at this whole ' _~~having feelings~~_ ' thing.

"Nevermind. If you _must_ know, yes. I'm harboring affections that are _incredibly_ improper, out of place, and obviously unrequited. Ever since…" Cedric looked around. "...You can probably surmise who I mean, I'm not damning myself by specifics in case there's anyone about or there are listening wards up, or what have you. But ever since _she_ was gone for two years-"

"Gone? I don't remember any time the qu-" Cedric shushed him by laying his entire hand over Greylock's mouth, then shook his head no.

"Use that _brain_ of yours, if you've even got one, Greylock! What did I _just_ say? And no, you're not even on the right track."

Greylock's brows furrowed as he thought, then went up in realization. "Yes," Cedric said, "You've probably got it. Now, are you going to be _smart_ about this, or must I cast a sticking charm on your mouth?" Greylock lifted his hand and mimed zipping his mouth shut. Cedric slowly took his hand back.

"Are you… quite sure it's all that dire, though?" Greylock asked after a moment. "I believe you're selling yourself short."

"Selling myself short, oh _sure_. I've got that _nose_ you were comparing to the lead's, not to mention this slouch that may actually be a minor case of kyphosis - that is, hunched back - I'm a graying old man who can scarcely afford to replace his robes every few years and a general failure. And bitter, that's always an attractive trait, hm? Yes, what isn't there to love about me, I'm absolutely _confounded_."

"Well there's your humor, for one thing." After Cedric gave him a look of incredulity - slight frown, eyes narrowed, one eyebrow lifted - Greylock continued, "Really! I mean, sure, it's not as _fun_ as my personal kind of humor, but your sarcasm is pretty low-key hilarious. And then, there's… Ah…"

"Just about my only friend," Cedric interrupted Greylock's hemming and hawing to say, "if we even are friends, and you can't even explain why you like me. Mostly to pester me, I imagine. Typical." He sighed, and brought a hand up to rub at his temple. "All that spellcasting gave me a headache. I-"

"It gave _you_ a headache? I'll be covered in _bruises_ in a day or so." Greylock was half-smiling as he said that. Cedric couldn't see just what was funny about that, to be honest.

"-Yes, well, I'm sorry or something along those lines. That doesn't change the fact that I am _also_ in pain, so at least your misery has company. However, it won't for very long, as I've decided to go home." He started walking towards the front of the theater to make good on that statement.

"Weeeell, about that…"

Cedric stopped walking and closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he asked, "Treasured Titania, what is it _this_ time."

"You're dipping into the Fey for your invocations, now?" Cedric didn't respond. "Oh, right," Greylock resumed, "well, King Magnus won't be going back to Rudistan for a few more days, yet. I'll be going with him to any other official functions he attends here, of course, but my free time is my own. But, well… As fun as I am, I don't know what to _do_ here in Enchancia, nor do I know anyone… Aside, that is-"

"From me," Cedric finished. "Delightful. Well, I know a losing battle when I see one." Greylock couldn't entirely hold back from laughing, but at least had the grace to turn it into a sort of cough. It didn't fool Cedric at all, but at least there was an attempt. "Do try to not make a mess of my workshop, will you?" he asked as he resumed walking.

Greylock caught up with Cedric and said, "I know I haven't seen your room or workspace for thirty odd years, but if it's not four different kinds of hazardous, I don't think I'd believe it was yours."

"Yes, well, it's organized chaos. Don't muck it up."


	3. Act I, Scene iii

The play was cute, so far. Not a whole lot going on that tied any of it together, but it was very popular-Sofia thought it would come together in time. Most stories do.

Before any of that happened, though, there was some shouting down from the audience floor. Just about everyone, Sofia included, turned to look-though only Sofia seemed terribly taken aback, or at least those far enough away from the flying magic to feel secure.

"What in the world could make Mister Cedric _do_ that?" Sofia wondered aloud.

Amber watched King Roland leave through the back of their box, then answered Sofia, "Oh, you know he's a moody old thing. I doubt even _he_ knows why he's doing…" She waved her hand dismissively towards the fireworks and finished, "All of that."

Sofia bit her lip and ran a hand through her cut-short hair as she continued watching. "Dad's gone down… do you think maybe I should go too? To try to talk him down."

Amber shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine, but I won't stop you. Though, really, it looks like he's winning, doesn't it?" It did. The other wizard was just about backed up against the wall. "If _Cedric_ is managing to win, well, he's clearly not in too much danger." That was uncalled for, Sofia felt, but let it slide.

"Iii… think I will," she said, and went out the back of the box.

It's true, she thought while making her way towards the front, that she hadn't really spoken to Cedric since she returned from traveling abroad for so long. Still, he couldn't have changed that much in a couple short years, could he? Well, it never hurt to try, she decided. ...Aside from those times when trying made things worse. And...with magic duels, that was a real possibility.

But she could hold her own, and well, it _probably_ wouldn't come to that anyway.

She was, however, greeted by an outcome she didn't expect-King Roland was already on his way back up to the box. "Oh, Sofia, hello! Were you coming to talk to Cedric too? Don't worry, it's all settled now. He's opted to leave the theater, since he wasn't enjoying the show anyway." Sofia couldn't decide if that sounded legitimate or like something Cedric would say to cover a bruised ego. "Along with that friend of his, ah… Grayhair, or something like that. Magnus' sorcerer. You're welcome to go find them if you want, though you'll be missing the play."

With knitted brows and crossed arms, Sofia mulled the situation over. "Who was he fighting?"

"The same man he left with. They seemed to have gotten the aggression out of their systems with all that. Though I suppose we'll find out if they didn't, that was _pretty_ hard to miss."

Hmm. ...Well, Cedric was always a loner, and while he dealt with Sofia well enough in her younger years, she didn't know how he'd handle two folks at once pestering him. Especially since he probably had a headache coming on, if all that magic was anything to judge by. He'd be wanting to go back to his tower, maybe make himself some tea… so that took the other wizard out of the picture, but would probably want to be alone. And anyway, that would probably be a rather awkward reintroduction, like, 'Hello Mister Cedric! I haven't spoken to you in years, aside from passing greetings, but now that you were in a big public thing I want to offer emotional support, again despite the fact that I haven't spoken to you in years.'

Sofia looked about and realized her stepfather had gone on already. She gave a last glance down the hall towards the floor entrance, then hurriedly went back up to their box seats.

Some time later, it was intermission, and the royals were expected to mingle. Sofia felt just a little out of the loop, but her old friendships from Royal Prep still seemed to hold, so that was nice.

As she was getting a drink from the refreshments area-was this wine? Good thing everyone here has chauffeurs, she supposed-she bumped into yet another old friend she hadn't seen yet. Luckily for both of their dresses, given the wine, it wasn't quite literal. "Ah, hello, Princess Hildegard." Sofia smiled a bit and nodded her head in deference.

"Oh Sofia! It's so good to see you." Oh- well apparently they were hugging now. Sofia returned the hug with one arm, the other busy trying not to spill the glass of wine.

Hildegard pulled back from Sofia and smiled warmly. "And you're looking so lovely! You know, I don't think a lot of princesses could pull off that short hair, but on you it's just spectacular. Have you thought about putting flowers in it, like I do? Smaller than mine, of course, you don't want to overpower your own beauty."

Well. That was… quite a lot to follow. "Oh, uh, thanks," Sofia said when Hildegard finally paused for breath. "I'll try it sometime! How do you feel about the play so far?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's kind of boring honestly. What I'd like to know,"Hildegard put a hand on Sofia's shoulder-sleeve and continued speaking without pausing, "is if that's a new dress you're wearing, though? It's _such_ a lovely indigo, it brings the warmth out of your skin so nicely."

Sofia shrugged. "It is, but all of them are, since I only got back a...week ago? And I'm sorry to hear that about the play, I was really enjoying it so fa-"

"Oh, I didn't say I didn't like it! I just-" Hilde brought her hand back to her own chest as she took a tiny pause. "I'm waiting for it all to… tie itself up! That scene beneath the balcony, _so_ funny."

Ohh… Sofia tried not to let her disappointment show through her smile as Hildegard tried to tlk more about the play, and then went back to Sofia's appearance. While she'd been at Royal Prep, she'd made casual friends with Hildegard, and _thought_ she had helped her through her insecurity issues, needing to know everything… but it looked like she had not only reverted, but advanced to the next step: agreeing with everyone on everything.

Though… Sofia glanced at the serving table next to Hildegard, and saw the other princess had gotten herself some wine too-and drunk at least half the glass. Maybe that's why she was being so flighty.

...As well as handsy. Hildegard now had an arm wrapped around Sofia's shoulders, and was leading her away from the table to look at some of the… architecture? "With these arches and the detailed paintings, it sort of looks like this playhouse was built in the Kalosian Rococo style, but I'm not sure, because…" Hildegard kept speaking, and it was very nice to listen to, but… Sofia hadn't ever been interested in architecture much.

Though. "I like hearing you talk about something you're so passionate about, Hildegard," Sofia said, "but I'm afraid I can't really add anything to the conversation-you're way out of my depth in the topic. However, the royal sorceress of Oz, Glinda? She seemed to like architecture while I was visiting with them."

"No, no, it's fine! They're just some people I don't know, but _you_ -"

"-Will still be here long after they go back to Oz. Go!" Now it was Sofia's turn to shepherd Hildegard around to where the Ozians stood. "You'll enjoy it, trust me!" When they finally got close, Sofia tapped the glittery-dressed redhead on the shoulder. "Hi Miss Glinda! My friend Hildegard likes architecture, and since I knew you like it too, I wanted to introduce the two of you." She awaited Glinda's response.

"Oh, how charming!" As the introductions were under way, Sofia slipped out of the area.

Not… that she didn't like Hildegard, but she was hoping not to be monopolized during the intermission. Which, according to the clock on the wall, was nearly over. Well, at least she could maybe get that drink in, her throat was _parched_. She got about half a glass down when the intermission end was called. Oh, well. It was nice to get caught up with Hildy, at least.

Back in the box, as the lights were going down, Amber said, "Hildegard seemed...very friendly with you."

Sofia nodded, then realized Amber probably couldn't see that. "Yeah, I think she was a little tipsy, honestly…" She shrugged, and again remembered the darkness. "I don't know. Still she's always been pretty flighty, right?"

Amber answered with a hum, then went back to watch the play.


	4. Act I, Scene iv

Oh wow. God. Merlin's Mushrooms, even. The curtain drew back from its closed position, and the actors of the play came out in sets to do their bows. Sofia was trying to keep down her sniffling and wipe off smeared makeup in between bouts of clapping.

The love interest and the pretty boy came and bowed, to large applause, and finally the titular character himself-and apparently it was a standing ovation. The actors then got in one large line and did a final bow.

"I don't know if it was really worth all of _this_ excitement, but I guess it was a dec-" Amber's voice caught as she actually looked over at her sister. "Sofia! I… We should get you to the washroom."

Sofia huffed a laugh. "Is it all that bad?" Amber didn't answer. "All right, that's probably a good idea. No need to look so worried, though."

"Worried? No, of course, I'm not worried, just… Are you all right? Did… Did something happen, while you were traveling, that…?"

Sofia blinked away a few stubborn tears, but smiled and shook her head. "Like this? _That_ would be something. No, no just… Emotional. I'll clean myself up, but I don't need to have my hands held." She gave Amber a loose hug-making sure to keep her still-damp face well away from touching the fussier girl-and made her way to the theatre's restrooms.

There, she found Clio, with most of the other princess's makeup deposited on a wet towel. "Oh, uh he-pffft, nice." Clio couldn't help breaking into a smile as she saw Sofia. "I was embarrassed for a moment, being caught without my face made, but it looks like you had it about as bad as I did."

Sofia smiled and shook her head as she moved to wash her own makeup off. "Yeah, I was crying pretty good. It kinda feels like poppycock, but that didn't keep the floodgates closed."

"Oh, for sure! Why exactly do you say that, though?" She was squinting and leaning forward to apply eye shadow now.

"Well, this is supposed to be all for Roxanne, right? Cyrano's so caught up in his self-loathing, he can't see… well, beyond the nose on his face. He can't comprehend that Roxanne could love him, but also doesn't even seem to value her enough to _let her decide_. ...Though I suppose as someone who grew up in a village but gained princessdom, I'm a little… unusually close to the whole. Agency issue." Sofia took a breath, and realized she hadn't been doing anything with makeup while she spoke, focused too much on her frustration… Though, look at that, a few more tears. At least she wouldn't have to wash off any progress, then.

Clio nodded and listened throughout. "I can't relate to the last bit personally, but I see what you mean." She paused to apply a small amount of rouge to her lips. "And that's a very good point, but I don't see why the conflict of _choosing_ was necessary at all. So Christian isn't the brightest spell in the book; talk to Cyrano for the eloquence, enjoy Christian's looks and dedication, and eventually-if he lived-he probably would have become comfortable enough to be the witty man he was when he first joined Cyrano's company."

Sofia was silent as she listened, but not nodding as Clio had, just thinking. She didn't speak up directly after Clio stopped talking, either, and they applied makeup in silence for a few moments.

"I hadn't thought of that. That's… so different than anything I've heard, but _what_ a good point." Clio nodded as Sofia paused. "No one's a paragon of perfection and ability, not really. Pinning your everything on just one person… But no, delegating tasks out, like anything else…" Sofia applied her own lipstick, rubbed her lips together to smooth it down, and grinned at herself in the mirror. "We didn't spend much time together, when we were younger, but I think I'd like to change that. Maybe discuss Cyrano more? Or see other plays? I haven't seen or done much theater since our days together in Royal Prep, and having a buddy to go with would be really nice. And maybe, someone to cry with who won't judge me for looking like I'm melting, heh."

Clio smiled back, and put a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "That sounds great, Sofia. But for now, let's get back out there. Especially you, everyone's dying to know how you've been, hardly anyone's talked to you since you've been back."

* * *

Amber followed Sofia to the bathroom at a distance, given it was on the way out of the box anyway. Satisfied when Sofia made it without issue, Amber decided to mingle as planned. Shortly after she made it to the common area, though, Hildegard found her way to Amber's side.

"Good evening, Amber," she said with a smile. "Is Sofia around?"

Amber shook her head. "She will be in a bit, but she had to use the washroom first, poor dear. A little over-wrought on the tragedy for me, and I don't see why Christian and Cyrano didn't just kiss _each other_ , but she was in a bit of a state."

Hildegard let out a held breath. "That's- actually, that's helpful. Amber, I-" She looked around and leaned in a bit closer, continuing in something between a whisper and a stage whisper. "I didn't know how fond of Sofia I was until she was gone, but even then, well, it faded after time. I thought I was over her, but-seeing her again, I… Amber, I have no idea how to talk to her. I never bothered to actually learn what _she_ likes to do, I was always focused on me, and now I can't seem to focus _at all_ regarding her." She took Amber's wrists and squeezed a little too tight. "I want to, to attempt to court her-officially this time. But I- it still kills me to say this, but I need help. You're the only person I trust enough to ask, even besides being her sister. _Please._ "

Amber blinked. "Hildy, darling. I-" She paused to collect herself, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she smiled and slid her arms down to take Hildegard's hands in her own. "Of course I'll help you." She gave Hildegard's hands a squeeze. "You seem a little too tipsy tonight, and only likely to make your first re-impression on Sofia worse."

"Oh, no! Did I really-"

"You're fine. ...Not _ideal_ , but fine. I wouldn't know what to do tonight anyway, she didn't really write much. I need to get to know her again, too." Amber looked away and shrugged a bit. "What you need to do is… probably head home sooner rather than later. Get some sleep, and stay hydrated. Come visit me for tea tomorrow or the next day, and I'll have some sort of plan. All right?"

Hildegard smiled and hugged Amber, tight and with feeling. "Thank you," she said by Amber's ear.

Amber's smile had fallen just a bit behind Hildegard's face, and her brows knitted, but she said, "Of course. That's what friends are for."


	5. Act II, Scene i

The following morning, Cedric had poofed his way into the kitchens, as he often did. He certainly wasn't going to eat breakfast with the royal family, he neither wanted to be there nor was wanted. Given he didn't particularly get along well with Baileywick, the old nincompoop, he didn't really eat with most of the castle staff the hour before, either. Instead, he just whisked his way into the kitchen, collected some foodstuffs for the day, and went back.

While he was deciding which particulars to take, he overheard, "'Ja hear that there was a wizard's duel at th' play last night?"

"Oi, I did. Lots o' fireworks. Like 'alf the people left, if I 'eard roight."

"An' the royals too! It was such a big deal. Wonder 'oo's thems was in it, though? They'll pr'y be in a right pickle once they fig're out 'oo done it."

"I though' it was our own Cedric? An' some other bloke."

Cedric had been pointedly not looking their way, but hastened in his picking out things anyway, in case it looked to much like he was eavesdropping. There's no doubt that he _was_ , in fact, doing exactly that… But he didn't want to be found out.

"Nah, they was both makin' 'uge fuss abou' the theater. No way that could'a been ol' Cedric over there."

That made Cedric stop. He- wha- _really?_ Really. With clenched hands, he started to turn around to tell them exactly what happened when- well, perhaps it was better to keep his notoriety down amongst the staff, he was disliked enough as it was already… Not to mention, it's not like they'd believe it any more out of him than a nonbiased source. He grumbled to himself and put a last pastry in the waxpaper he had the rest of his breakfast in, and vanished in a puff of green smoke. He'd learned better transportation spells ears ago, that didn't leave as much residue behind, but it was the least he could do to get back at those… those useless maids, or whatever they are.

When he arrived back in his tower workshop, he found Princess Sofia there.

For a moment, they were both startled silent. Cedric found his voice first, somehow. As he deposited the waxpaper full of breakfast on a workbench, he asked, "What are you doing here? How did you get in? What are you even doing _up_ at this hour? The sun's barely at the horizon, even the staff haven't finished making their breakfast."

Sofia shrugged as if nonchalant, but smiled a bit. "To see youuu~ of course, Mister Cedric." With a roll of his eyes and a huff, Cedric sat down… perhaps a bit too dramatically, given how his stool swiveled just enough to make him look (and feel) foolish.

A small giggle escaped Sofia's lips before she could catch it, but she bit her lips before too long, then adopted a more serious expression. "To see if you're okay, for one. I've never seen you mad enough to start something like that before. Or were you just defending?" She took a few steps closer to him, and shook her head. "Either way, that… Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

He shrugged his way out of her grip and said, "Yes, princess, I'm _fine_. Thanks for asking." He wasn't really fine, but he would deal; and it _did_ comfort him somewhat to have been asked… not that he'd let that show. Still, even as he moved away and literally turned his nose up at her sympathies, he had a nagging feeling she knew he was acting for the sake of his pride.

"Are you _suuure_?" There's that smile again, and the big eyes. To think how he'd…

"Yes I'm _bloody_ certain." Bloody certain he wasn't going to tell _her_. Zeus' Zucchini, no. "So if that's all, I'd like to be left alone to work."

Sofia continued to smile, and didn't move. Unsurprisingly. "It's not all actu- al...ly." Hm? Cedric followed her gaze to… Oh.

Greylock had wandered up the stairs from his quarters, dressed in a long tunic and socks, with very mussed hair.

Cedric could see Sofa's eyes going between the two men, could see the gears turning in his head. He stood in alarm, waving his hands in dismissive motions, saying, "Princess Sofia, it's- it's not like that- "

At which Greylock grinned and walked over to Cedric, and… put an arm around his waist. "Oh why deny it, Ceddykins," Greylock said with a grin, then made an exaggerated smooching motion towards the other man's cheek.

Cedric had stiffened at the contact, and visibly flinched at the name. "That's my _mother's_ name for me, and in this context is _very disturbing,_ and anyway I- "

Sofia giggled a bit oddly. Was that nervousness? "Maybe I _should_ leave, I can come back later, when- "

And then Greylock stepped back to a respectable and interrupted, "No, not at all Sofia, I was just having a bit of fun." Cedric squinted at the other man. "I'm just using Cedric's couch to sleep on while I'm here in Enchancia. There's nothing here aside from an old, if… a bit strained friendship. Ooh, are these jelly filled?" The last sentence was not directed to Sofia, but to the pile of pastries on the work desk.

"Get your own!" Cedric said, still somewhat suspicious, and took Greylock by the shoulders to steer him. "You can probably find the kitchens on your own, and if not there's probably someone around to direct you." Greylock waved back at both Cedric and Sofia as Cedric closed the door on the other sorcerer.

Cedric looked back to Princess Sofia. "You were saying, before we were so _ru~dely_ interrupted?"

A small laugh, then Sofia started again. "Well, you remember how I used to hang around a lot? Just… try to help when I could, or when you'd help me with magic, or just offer company when nothing else seemed to come up?"

Cedric squinted at the princess. "Yeees…?"

"You'd be working on… your projects, I never did quite know what that was about." She did have a suspicion about one 'project', but that wasn't particularly important at the moment. "Oh, and you'd have to save me, every now and then, when I messed up badly and did something I couldn't fix." Her laugh was soft gut genuine.

"Yes, I do remember those things. Is there a point to this?"

Sofia smiled and let out a small sigh. "I know we've both changed a lot since those days- outward and in, I imagine."

"Yes, yes, my hair is graying and yours is cut short- when did you do that, anyway?"

"Shortly after I left to travel. Peaceful as enchancia is, it's still dangerous to go out unaccompanied like that, so it was something of a disguise. Not to mention, _much_ easier to clean this way." She ran a hand through her hair- indeed a few inches long, though perhaps the curves helped it to look shorter than it really was. "Well, I- I know I haven't made time before this to talk to you. For that I'm sorry. But I'd like to fix that, and I'd like to… study magic under you again?"

...She paused. Was… she aware of how that sounded? Because that sounded… Or perhaps it was just Cedric being awful, he _did_ have a knack for that.

"I'm all right with either officially or not. But spending time here was one of the things I missed most while on the road."

That was cute. Probably not true, but cute. "Aren't you going to be the Queen soon, though? Are you _suuure_ you could keep up with lessons alongside your _~queenly duties~_?"

Sofia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well, first of all, no, not until Mom and Dad step down, unless… they die somehow. I'm prepared for it, but it's not exactly 'expected'. Secondly, _yes_ , Mister Cedric. I might not be able to put as much energy into it, but I can and _will_ make time."

Cedric nearly smiled at that- he started to, even, until he saw Greylock leaning on the doorframe, eating a jelly-filled doughnut. "Oh, _deliii~ghtful,_ " Cedric said- and quickly added as Sofia's face fell, "Greylock's back, Princess that wasn't directed at you."

"Oh, don't mind me," Greylock said, then took another bite of his doughnut. "I've got some nice poetry to read, from one of the bakers. Good stuff." He waved his other hand to show the pages he had, and at least _appeared_ to go 'back' to reading them.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cedric said, "Fine, whatever. We were just about done here anyway. Yes, Princess, it's not like I could turn down your request anyway. Now if there's anyone who will let me eat my- " Cedric had turned back to the desk where his snatched goodies sat, to see one half eaten by his familiar. "You like _sweets_? Since when? And why this? Just- just go, the lot of you."

Sofia was the only one to leave as directed. Wormwood could, but it wasn't terribly likely. Greylock…

Cedric turned to face Greylock. "What was that, anyway? I've never seen you drop a joke like that."

Greylock shrugged and swallowed a bite of doughnut. "I couldn't resist a little nudge, but I didn't want to hurt your chances with her."

Cedric put a hand to his face and sighed. "I can't believe you're encouraging that. It's not going to happen, and it shouldn't. Hrmph. ...Wait, is that blueberry?"

"Get your own," Greylock said before blowing a small raspberry in Cedric's direction, who only pouted.


	6. Act II, Scene ii

"Sorry I'm late!" Sofia said as she made her way into the room, stumbling as she tried to quickly shift from a run to a walk.

Amber raised an eyebrow at her sister, but said nothing.

"No worries, dear," King Roland said from his throne, "You're not queen _yet._ "

"That brings us nicely to why we've asked you all here, Amber, James, Sofia." said Miranda. "With Sofia settled in now, your father and I think it's time we started planning the official Announcement that she's the Heir, and the accompanying ball."

James immediately asked, "Can I be excused? You all know I don't really do the whole planning thing."

Amber scoffed, "If nothing else, you need to help decide exactly _when_ it will be, and what color scheme so you don't stand out like a sore thumb, and…" And etcetera. The planning discussion lasted nearly an hour, with James fidgeting with boredom. The date was set for slightly more than a month in the future. There were other details, of course, but that was the important thing to remember.

Until the date of the Announcement was, well, announced, they were to keep mum about it. Not that most of the castle staff hadn't known for years who the heir would be, and leaked that amongst at least some of their families… Still, it was the spirit of the thing.

An idea occurred to Amber, interrupting her musings about the family discussion as they were all leaving the throne room.

"Say, Sofia," she said, catching up to the other princess, "you still haven't told me nearly anything about your trip. I assume you had fun?" Sofia nodded, but before she could say anything, Amber continued, "Good, good. Where all did you go? What did you do? How was it?"

Sofia gave her sister a lopsided smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, there's… a lot. It's a long story, and to be honest I think calling it a 'story' is giving it more narrative credit than it's worth."

"Hm." Amber started walking again, tugging Sofia's arm to ask her to do the same, though let go when Sofia did so. "Have you got any particular stories to tell, then? Did you… have any romantic affairs, _hmmm_?" Amber arched her eyebrows and smiled, trying to look as if her curiosity was purely sisterly. She wasn't lying, per se, she _would_ have asked this eventually.

With a laugh and a roll of her eyes, Sofia answered, "Well. I…" She blushed, and opened and closed her mouth a few times as she managed to say, "Yes, I did actually, aha. I don't know that there's much to say about them, either, though? I mean… While I was visiting Merroway Cove to visit Cora, I ended up reuniting with Leilani, and went to Hakalo with her, and I guess I'd say we dated for a while? And… That's about it for that. Then there's my crush on Glinda, who lovely, but _that_ story's pretty old."

Amber blinked. "Which story is that?"

"The one where I have a crush o-on…" Sofia's eyes went wide as she stumbled over her words, pausing for just a moment. Strange… "Someone who's got no interest in me like that. Anyhow, the last person was Henry from Misthaven, who certainly has a story… I just don't understand it. So I can't really _tell_ you about it." Sofia shrugged. "To be honest, even of a non-romantic nature, most of my travels were pretty mundane. Just about the only exception is how I got to Oz in the first place, and I'm not… really comfortable talking about that. Or were you just interested in the _juicy detaa~ils?_ " Sofia raised an eyebrow and slightly nudged her sister with an elbow.

Amber laughed lightly in response, which gave her just a moment to think. "I'm quite all right, I don't want to pry into private moments. More along the lines of… What drew you to them? What were your dates like? Aside from graphic descriptions of-"

With a giggle, Sofia answered, "I was mostly teasing, I know you're not a gossip or ...whatever. At any rate, largely? Magic. Leilani doesn't do magic - understandable, given what Mamanu did. But Henry and Glinda both are - uh...were? - quite magical, and even if she didn't really feel the same, discussing and sharing our different magics with both was really interesting."

An appreciative nod from Amber, then Sofia continued. "My relationship with Leilani was largely based on our bond from when she showed up at the castle originally, and showing me Hakalo's culture, and general...sharing experiences I guess? It's hard to describe without having _been_ there. ...Where are we going, by the way?"

Amber stopped walking and mid-nod as she comprehended Sofia's question. "Well," she started, "I was originally heading to my room, but at some point I just started following you."

Sofia rolled her eyes with a smile. "And I was following you. You _were_ the one who asked me to follow."

"I was just trying to get you away from Mom and Dad! I thought one person prying into your love life at a time would be quite enough."

After a moment of thinking, Sofia nodded. "Makes sense. Well, I'm sure you were headed to your room for a reason, I won't hold you up any longer. You'll have to tell me if _you_ had any _sooo~rdid affairs_ while I was gone. ...And James', I don't think he'd be interested in talking about that."

"Yes, I shall. On both counts. But you are right, I do have some things to attend to." With a wave, the young women went their separate ways.


	7. Act II, Scene iii

Servants brought a tea set outside to the gardens, where Amber and Hildegard had just sat down. With a small thanks they were off, and Amber's face grew serious. "I'll be honest, Hildy," she said, pouring herself a cup, "I don't have a lot. I've watched her, I've talked to her, I even snooped through her room which I _hate_ , but I don't have a whole lot to work with."

Snooping through Sofia's room always seemed to infuse Amber with a vague sense of dread, so while she didn't largely morally object, she thought, she avoided doing such. This time around, she'd found Sofia's diary and thought about taking it - but the sense of dread was much more acute at the idea of outright theft. Amber, for the life of her, couldn't remember _why_ in the world she'd have such an association… so it probably wasn't important. All the same, she'd left the diary.

"Her diary was on her bedside table, and with the key right next to I looked in it right away… and found no reason to take it for your own perusal, it's largely useless. On the front of pages she's written to-do lists for the day, and on the back is cryptic messages that don't amount to much. The most recent one, from yesterday was, ah… 'Initial query successful; experiment inconclusive. Further tests needed. Unexpected Grey matter may complicate matters.'" She paused for a beat, and finished, "'Note to self: Research new proposed solution.' All of them were like that, cryptic and almost certainly unrelated anyway. ...I suppose I _should_ try to figure out what experiment, or even what field of science she likes, but that would implicate me in reading her diary… Well, that's neither here nor there." Amber waved a hand dismissively, and Hildegard nodded, silently listening while sipping her tea.

"Unfortunately, that was the only thing of interest I could find in her room, though that's not to say it's not there. Sofia has not quite finished unpacking, either from her travels or from storage. While you would _think_ that meant a messy atmosphere perfect for hiding disturbance, it was more along the lines of… Very little is in its proper place yet, but what isn't is still neatly in the box or trunk." Which tended to be noisy to open, given she had to use momentum to fling most trunks open rather than using brute force to lift it slowly… Of course, she was also probably rationalizing leaving earlier than necessary given the sense of dread…

Moving. On. "Sofia mentioned at some point that she'd been thinking about getting back into flying derby, but I have no estimate of how serious she was with that plan. She did, in fact, visit her favored flying horse yesterday evening - Minimilian, was it? - but she's also always loved hanging around animals, so that's not necessarily indicative of anything." Amber shrugged, and continued. "She's more into politics than I remember her being, but given I've no tolerance for it, maybe I just never noticed. It would make sense, given she's heir apparent and all."

Hildegard finally reacted, with an uptick of her head and eyes a bit wider with surprise as she asked, "Really?"

Amber bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I didn't realize you didn't know. Uh… Please don't spread this, we're supposed to be keeping that secret."

Hildegard nodded. "Wouldn't want to ruin the grandeur of Sofia's party, of _course_ I won't say anything."

Amber felt that Sofia probably would prefer without the grandeur, now that it's mentioned, but… That's an issue for another day. "If you've got any interest in politics aside from court gossip, that might be a good point of discussion, as Sofia does seem quite interested in it." Hildegard shrugged and shook her head no with a small, sad smile. "She's out doing something of that nature now, I believe. Or she may be back by now, I'm not really sure. That's a shame, though."

Amber took another drink of her tea. "Lastly, there's magic. I asked her about her previous romances yesterday, and two of the three people she spoke of had magical talent, and she discussed...theory, or what have you, with them. Given that you don't practice it yourself, though…" Amber shrugged with a mirthless smile on her pale lips. "I'll still help you, but it's going to be...more difficult than I originally thought. For now, we should focus on calming your nerves while around her; otherwise, just… Be yourself."

The cup in front of Hildegard hit the table with surprising force as she slumped forward over the table. "Ugh," she said, "I… know I'm a mess around her lately. _Clearly._ But being myself isn't the answer." She pulled her head back up to look at Amber with wide, sad eyes. "I'm sure I was...laying it on a bit thick, I know. It was hard to stop myself from going on about something to distract myself from the… Everything, really. The architecture of the theater _is_ genuinely interesting, and maybe I ought to go back on my own to look at it some time. I could _see_ Sofia mentally checking out, but I couldn't stop talking." ...That didn't really sound like Sofia. Perhaps she was distracted by something?

"It didn't take her very long to dump me on some stranger because she also likes architecture." Hildegard pouted at her cup for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, this, ah… Glinda, I think her name was - actually was rather interesting. It's a shame Oz's borders are closed, because their style sounds pretty unique from what Glinda said. ...But all that's not the _point_. The point here is that Sofia didn't _like_ me much when I was being myself, and found a way to get rid of me post-haste."

Amber chewed her lip for a moment before speaking. "Hildy, I lo - like you a lot, you're my best friend, but you're _also_ a bit of a gossip hound, so… I need you to _promise_ that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. And it's not like the announcement, where it's only relevant for a month, but probably _forever_. All right?"

Hildegard's eyebrows went up and her mouth curved down into a scowl. "Amber! I - well…" She paused a moment and let out a breath. "I...resemble that remark. All right, I promise." She took a hand off her teacup and offered it to Amber, little finger out. "Pinkie swear." Amber chuckled lightly and took the finger in her own, shaking once. "You were saying?" Hildegard said as she took her hand back.

"That might actually be a _good_ sign. While speaking with Sofia yesterday, she told me in confidence that while she was in Oz, she harbored a notable crush on Glinda."

Head tilting sideways in confusion, Hildegard asked, "Really? Isn't she a bit…"

...Aaand she wasn't finishing that thought. Amber tilted her head as well, eyebrows knitting. "A bit what?"

"Old? She _is_ lovely, but creams and potions can only do so much. With as much evidence as I could see of her aging, and with how otherwise glamorous she really is, I can't believe she's any younger than forty. Granted, I don't socialize with many women much older than my sister, but I've watched mother age." She shrugged.

Shrugging, Amber said, "I never spoke to her, or even saw her up close at all, so... I don't know. But that's what Sofia told me yesterday. Her age isn't the most important factor here, though - it's that she thought highly enough of you to direct you to someone else who she thinks very highly of, and with whom she thought you'd get along. Not to mention, will be leaving soon. She's… like that, sneaky to make others happy. Usually it works." Amber shrugged and continued. "I'm not sure that there's much, if anything, we can _do_ with that information right n - "

Aaand suddenly it was time to stop talking.

Sofia was out of earshot of the girls' soft conversation, but had just come into view around a large hedge and was walking in their general direction with a basket of flowers and other plants on one hand and a definite spring in her step.

Before Hildegard, who sat with her back to where Sofia was approaching from, could say anything to break their cover, Amber managed to regain her wits and call out, "Good afternoon, Sofia!" and give a wave. Much more softly, she hissed, "Turn around and wave too, Hildy, or it'll look strange."

Eyes and smile both perhaps a bit too wide, Hildegard did as instructed.

At the sound of her name, Sofia stopped walking, but continued to bounce in place a bit. "Oh, hello, Amber, Hildegard! ...Hey, do you mind if I join you?"

...Amber didn't like to curse, but right now seemed a perfect time to do so. It would be strange to refuse. "Oh, ah, yes! That sounds like a great idea." A great way to ruin everything, they hadn't come up with any actual plans or practiced to help Hildegard be (or at least act) calmer, or…anything.

Which meant the speaking would likely fall to _her_. "So, what's got you so excited, then?" Please don't let it be that you're already smitten with someone so soon, please don't let those flowers be _for_ someone.

Another chair was dragged up to the small table and Sofia sat down with an excited flourish, leaving the basket on the table between Amber and herself. She grinned silently for a moment, looking at the other two princesses, then - "Oz is officially a trading partner of Enchancia!" She clapped her hands softly in excitement, then sombered a ... _bit_ before continuing. "Granted, this isn't entirely a _surprise_. Ozma and Dorothy and Glinda and… well _everyone_ there did like me. Not - not as a brag, just saying that I fit in pretty well with their mindset. But the entirety of Enchancia? ...But now, I've officially added my first trading alliance as queen-to-be-slash-diplomat-slash-emissary!" And she was back to her prior level of movement and energy.

"Oh," Amber said with a blink, "uh. Congratulations!" She smiled sincerely but unenthusiastically.

Hildegard managed to recover her voice, at last, and said "Oh, wow! That's very exciting, when will it officially go into effect?"

Sofia bit her lip and looked between the two princesses for a moment, then settled on Hildegard. "Thank you, but… Hildy, it's just me. ...Well, just you, me, and Amber. You don't need to impress me, or pretend to like the things I like, we're all old buds here." She reached out a hand to lightly pat Hildegard's.

In response, Hildegard blinked a few times, before saying, "I- But- No, no, that's not it at all! I would love to go there to see the different structures Glinda told me about. I was literally just telling Amber this about five minutes ago. I'm not - I'm _not_ just doing the, the whole ordeal where I need to be the best at everything, like I used to in school. I'm just trying to be supportive and continue the conversation."

Hildegard's eyes looked pleadingly to Amber, but it wasn't necessary. "It's quite true," she said.

As Sofia made eye contact with Amber, the latter thought she saw the former's eyebrows arch a bit, though Amber could also have imagined that. ...Though Sofia did seem to hold it longer than necessary while acknowledging a speaker - oh. Oh no. Ohh no, she's on to us. The jig is up, she can see what's happening, it's a _disaster_ how do we do damage control -

"Oh, I see! That's great Hildegard. ...And you were mad when I introduced you to Glinda the Good Witch," Sofia said after a moment. A very long moment for Amber, but to Hildegard and Sofia both it was probably nothing. Amber was imagining things. She only barely caught Sofia mumbling something about Lucinda as she was calming herself back down.

Hildegard had nodded, said a few pleasantries and a giggle or something, but soon Amber felt the silence weighing heavily on her panic-weary mind. "So, ah. We've explained you skipping about like a fawn in spring, but what's with the flowers?"

"Ah! Yes. I'm taking them to Cedric."

All Amber could manage was to cock an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to ask something, but the words never came.

At that, Sofia's brows knitted for a moment, then released in a moment of realization. "Oh, I see. Ahaha, yes, don't you know? I'm just _maaa~dly_ in love with him. Cranky, scrawny old men with megalomanic complexes are _tooo~tally_ my type, clearly." Sofia then let out a breathy - exasperated? - laugh and rolled her eyes. "It's for potions."

Hildegard looked especially nervous, so despite her sudden lack of energy, Amber asked, "But… Sofia, why are you doing work for _him_? Even the servants don't do that."

"Seriously, though, Cedric is super great and an amazing friend, but as of yesterday - or today, depending on how you count it - I'll be taking sorcery lessons under him again. This here is practice identifying plants (with signs to check my answers), remembering which herbs are good for potions and which are only or cooking. ...Those only suitable for potions felt a bit like cheating, since they've their own garden for safety, but I make do." She shrugged. "Given he's officially tutoring me, we'll be spending lots of time together - and I'm sure THAT will start the rumor mill, eheh - and I'll be doing things like this that might look a little, you know… odd. It's something you guys will have to get used to."

"All...right," Amber said, drawn out a bit longer than sounded strictly sincere, she knew, but...energy. Heart still racing a bit.


	8. Act II, Scene iv

**A/N: Warning for some harsher language than I've used in the past; particularly, b-slur.**

The sun was shining, birds were singing, flowers were blooming… Days like these, Cedric felt like hell. Especially when he had to leave his tower, and _most_ especially when he didn't even have anyone else to blame - he'd worked through his stash of dry foods, and was having to head to the kitchens to pilfer himself some lunch.

"Seedot, I've got news!" Oh, joy of joys.

Without turning around to see the other man approach, Cedric could _hear_ that Greylock was grinning. "That's still not a word, Greylock! Are you running out?" Instead, he focused on tapping the wall as he walked, every few...cobblestones? Bricks? Running his hand along the wall would be too rough on his (admittedly calloused) fingers with its stony grain, but marking his passage was soothing and satisfying.

Greylock was silent for a moment, though Cedric could hear him still walking behind him. He was probably doing some dramatic gesture of confusion - Staring off into the distance, hand to chin. Head cocked to one side, one arm akimbo… Or something that worked better while also walking? Who knew. Cedric didn't have the energy to turn around and check. Eventually, Greylock responded, "No, I think it is. One of those ambulatory plants from Wei-Ling or something, I'm nearly certain I've used it as a reagent before." Cedric rolled his eyes, but still didn't turn around.

Finally, Greylock caught up and was walking "Anyway, I've got good news chum! I'll be staying in Enchancia for a few more days," he said, and Cedric couldn't resist a small groan. Why. "You see, he's become ill, _such a shame_. And he can't travel for a few more days yet."

Cedric's eyebrows knitted, and finally he looked at Greylock. "The way you say that… Did - did you have something to _do_ with that?"

With a gasp, Greylock put a hand to his chest and said, "Of _course_ not! Cedric, I can't believe you'd _think_ that!" Greylock's put-upon face fell as he half-held back a laugh, then continued, grinning, "...All right, maybe I spoiled the egg salad a bit. Just a tad, though."

Well, _that's_ … something. Cedric's pace slowed, staring intently at Greylock and trying to hold back a grin. "I… Greylock, I do believe I'm _proud_ of you. I didn't know you had it in you to fight dirty."

Greylock was suddenly in front of Cedric, immobile. Cedric nearly ran into the other man, only just barely managing to avoid stepping on his friend's toes. As it was, they were still… awfully close. For once, Cedric was thankful for the length of his nose, or he felt Greylock would be even closer. Still grinning, Greylock said, "I can do more than _fight_ dirty."

The ace before Cedric was… entirely too close for comfort, and giving him mixed signals to boot. Greylock's eyes were heavy-lidded, but with one cocked eyebrow and a wide grin. Greylock's overall stance wasn't much help either, one arm propping himself against the wall and a very slack posture, and one arm akimbo. Cedric dryly wondered if Greylock had done that earlier when Cedric had guessed, or if he'd predicted the future.

In a few moments, a slightly pinker Cedric had gotten his bearings and pushed past Greylock's arm to walk around the other sorcerer. "I don't know if you're getting better or worse at that," Cedric said, past Greylock now, "I nearly forgot that everything's a joke to you."

It took a moment for Greylock to catch up again, but when he did Cedric was not terribly surprised to feel Greylock's arm around his shoulders. Would his antics never cease?

"Oh, I enjoy a good laugh, but I wouldn't say _everything_." Cedric glanced sideways to see Greylock's ever-smiling face.

And had had enough.

Cedric started to roll his eyes when he felt a breath on his ear, and softly, " _...Dear_ old friend of mine."

 _Definitely_ had had enough.

"That isn't _funny_ , Greylock," Cedric said as he turned and shoved Greylock in the chest. It wasn't much, what with Cedric's noodle arms, but got the message across. "I've apparently a shorter temper than I ought, lately, and I would _appreciate_ it if you wouldn't force your hilaaa~rious jokes on me, especially when I'm the _butt_ of them."

Finally, _finally_ , Greylock wasn't grinning like an idiot. Cedric wasn't sure quite what that expression was, but he wasn't about to stick around to find out. Not that walking away had stopped Greylock in the past, but at least Cedric could try to put some distance between them, have a few precious seconds back before…

...Before… Greylock wasn't coming, it sounded like. Cedric slowed his pace as he realized this, but his pride was still too bruised to look back.

He stopped at a corner. Greylock still wasn't catching up… Perhaps something really was - ? ...

Oh, what a _child_ Greylock was. Cedric turned the corner, leaving Greylock behind. What a child, so offended over being told to shove off. That some jokes were not all right. ...Not that Cedric liked almost _any_ of Greylock's little humors, but he usually _tolerated_ them. But apparently, oh, _apparently_ it's just Too Much to expect Greylock not to highlight how awful and undesirable Cedric was. Just can't _handle_ the fact that Cedric couldn't deal with just how _hilarious_ Greylock found it that Cedric could ever be loved.

...The worst part being, of course, that Greylock was entirely right. He didn't have to so much salt in the wound, but of course that would require _tact_ which Greylock never seemed to have a whole lot of.

Suddenly, Cedric was at the kitchens. Huh, that seemed awfully quick. Cedric supposed that's what anger did. Well, best to be in and out, before-

Hrm. Greylock very easily may have gone back to his tower, given his sleeping arrangements were still there. Being alone with him right now sounded even less appealing than being in the bright, sunny hall with people and noise and too many smells. (Well, the kitchen had these too, but Cedric wasn't usually there for long.)

Being in as foul of a mood as he was, Cedric didn't make any new friends while getting his food together. He was mostly silent, though, communicating his malcontent mostly via grimaces and not caring if or when he bumped into folks. Even when he heard gossip, speculating on who the wizard duelists the other night could have _possibly_ been, he just grumbled to himself.

That is, until one young man said, "Cedric? No, it couldn't have been him, it was probably his father Goodwyn. _That_ would make sense."

Cedric dropped his plate with a thud on the counter he was closest to, turned around, and looked for the source of the voice. "You all could at least _pretend_ not to talk about me while I am _right here!_ " he nearly shouted. ...There, that bellboy, he looked more surprised and - was that a bit of fear? Probably just at being called out, but Merlin's Mushrooms, Cedric would take it. Directing his ranting towards the servant, he continued, "And for the record, yes, it _was_ me who started the duel in the theater. Greylock's still around the castle somewhere, _he_ was the other sorcerer. I _know_ how you all feel about me, so he's here as a _trustworthy_ source. Are you all _satisfied_?" There were a few moments of stunned silence as the others watched Cedric warily. He was red in the face and breathing heavily, but didn't have his wand out, nor did he seem to be reaching for it - but still.

About as people were going back to their own business, the door creaked open - usually unnoticeable, but stood out sharply in the oddly quiet atmosphere.

Greylock walked in, to find everyone looking at him. "Oh, hello! What's the occasion?" His smile seemed dimmer than usual. Served him right.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Ask _him_ to your hearts' content." Cedric finally moved, retrieving his food and leaving.

Greylock was here, which meant he wasn't in Cedric's workshop. On the other hand, Greylock might follow Cedric there if he chose to eat there. The dining hall was still safer.

Breakfast and dinner were usually formal affairs in the castle, but lunch - everyone tended to be too busy during the day to all eat together, either regarding time or place. So the royals would either sit down and be served by staff who were on-call, or would have something made up for them to take elsewhere. Staff, of course, didn't eat at the royal table, but sometimes the royals would eat at the servants' table for lunch - Cedric supposed they felt lonely, or something.

It was rather odd to see Princess Amber there, though - and _certainly_ strange for Princess… Always-In-A-Snit. Whatever her name was. The teal one, with flowers in.

Hopefully they wouldn't ask something ridiculous of him while they were busy eating. To be on the safe side, though, he made sure to sit as far as he could from them - which was admittedly not very far, as they sat in the center of the table… but he couldn't very well ask them to _move_ , so he'd deal with it, he supposed.

He was lucky that there was a seat at the edge of the table without anyone in the spot next to it. He was less lucky in that he wasn't left unbothered.

"Af'anoon, Cedric!" said a maid who was entirely too bubbly as she sat down next to the sorcerer. "Don' see ya down 'ere much. Though I s'pose if yer prone t' th' kind a outburst like wot 'appened in the kitchens, i' makes a roight lot of sense."

Cedric took a bite of his food and exaggerated his chewing as he glared at the woman next to him. ...A ways past her, he could see Greylock, choosing a seat not far from the princesses, if on the opposite side of the table. At least he wasn't coming over here.

"So! I know it's a touchy subject 'n' all, the figh'. Bu' I was wonderin' wot's wot, y'know? Which parts actually 'appened, 'n' what's all been made up on th' grape vine."

Those in the immediate vicinity of Cedric and… Vi...Viola? Velma? Voigt? Something. Cedric was internally a bit proud that he even rememebred the name (probably) started with V - err, at any rate, others were paying attention to him chew and not-answer the maid.

Not even a whole syllable, only sort of an ' _n'_ sound, had left Cedric's lips before he was cut off. He was, admittedly, shaking his head 'no' as well, but it was still rather irritating to be pre-empted by new additions to the conversation - needling him now for the details of what _really_ happened, just as strongly as they'd been sure it couldn't have been him not ten minutes ago.

The more he refused, the more they complained, the more the rest of the table started to notice. Fine.

" _Fine_." Cedric huffed. "Here is the whole story of what happened." The waitstaff around him collectively held their breath.

"Greylock insulted me. We magic fought. The end."

Cedric took a bite of his nondescript, plot-unimportant food.

"Nose!"

The maids and servants looked around to see where the high-pitched comment had come from, until they saw Princess Hildegard pointing at Cedric. "Eh, well, that is. That description he gives is rather on the nose. ...Though it must be awfully _boring_ here in Enchancia, if you're still talking about _that_ little squabble."

Cedric blinked at the princess, grumbled to himself, and went back to his food… or at least, picking at it. Yes, well, little _princess_ \- that insult lost a lot of its sting when the person in question was, in fact, literally a princess, but oh well… Still, he was allowed to say these things about _himself_ but someone else - and not even Enchancian to boot! Somehow that made it worse. Roland and Baileywick, sure, their awfulness never really ceased, but the ache - if deep - was dull. ...Mostly. It really _had_ been nice how Roland had actually _noticed_ on the night of the fight-

but no, the point wasn't Roland, it was little miss muffet over here. If the old and repeated jabs were… well, old and dull but deep wounds - whatever kind of wound that would be - then her prick just now was rather like a splinter. Mostly topical, tiny, but would sting for a surprisingly long time and in this moment right now? Son of Saturn, _ow._

"Oh, don't be modest, Cedric old pal!" Uuugh when did Greylock come over here. Please stop with the awkward shoulder hug while you're standing at the edge of the table there. It was awkward with Cedric still sitting. "I was joking with him, as I do. But as I sometimes do, I went too far. Cast aspersions against Enchancia and before I knew it, pew! Magic missiles left and right."

The audience looked back towards Cedric and Greylock, apparently listening. Fantastic.

"It was all I could do to deflect his attacks. I don't know if you've seen Cedric here truly angry. I'd wager not. He's quite a force to be reckoned with." ...Was he saying that Cedric _wasn't_ a force to be reckoned with while calm? Hmph.

"Cedric the Screwup, yes, _quite_ a force." Hey! Miss Frozen was staring daggers at Cedric. He, in turn, squinted at her then returned to his food.

Greylock ignored her entirely,speaking over a few of the audience's giggles. "I did, eventually, manage to fire off a few counterattacks of my own - but it was too late by then."

"There was _nearly_ some variety to the fireworks. Too bad Cedric only knows the one spell." It wasn't worth looking, the voice was obviously the same as before. It would only validate her, and make Cedric feel even worse. Yes, yes, _do_ please keep dragging my reputation through the mud when you haven't even met me. You don't even have any basis for all this. At least Roland, ass that he is, has the fact that he won't let me try to fix things, to be able to turn around and reverse the blame. But no, please, _do_ continue.

"I was already backing up, losing ground. Left and right and up and down, magic was flying every direction - mostly from Cedric to me. Finally, I found my back against the wall. Me, given how I am, decided not to risk it all for some play and an insult, decided it was time to bubble-hearth."

That didn't have the intended audience reaction of oohing or aahing as most of Greylock's pauses did.

Frigid Bitch took advantage of it. "You really must be terrible, if you're even worse than Cedric."

Greylock began again, a bit less charismatic than before, though still ignoring the princess, "That is, I cast a divine aura to shield me from magical and physical harm. While it was up, I grasped my No Place Like The Hearth stone, and waited for it to send me back to the castle in Rudistan. Not the best idea, I'm aware, but I was literally and figuratively backed against the wall."

Finally, miss… ah… there's probably a pun about ice and flowers. Edelweiss? Isn't that a mountain flower? Anyway, that girl didn't comment during the breath.

"Unfortunately, at that moment both Cedric and I were captured by the royal guards. Or, well, fortunately for me! I didn't have to choose between being severely beaten or running home several countries away. Fortunately for misanthropic Cedric here though-" Did Greylock really _have_ to pinch Cedric's cheek to illustrate the point. Though… if it weren't for I'm Probably Just A Painting And My Real Self Is Stuck In A Portrait And Looks Awful - if it weren't for her comments, this would actually be… huh. Yes there were sniggers from her edged remarks, but that didn't stop the awed look as they listened to Greylock…

"-I'm good at, well, this!" He grinned broadly and gestured to the gathered audience. "I just barely managed to talk our way out of it, allowing my good friend here and I to escape with our lives intact."

"Lives? I didn't think Enchancia practiced execution."

"Then we hurried into the night before they could change their minds. And eventually, finally - we were home free." What? That didn't make any sense… Oh well, at least the staff seemed to enjoy it. There was even a smattering of applause, and Greylock bowed.

"Ran away, it sounds like."

Cedric stood up quickly and took a few steps away from the table, leaving his unfinished plate of food and tugging Greylock's wrist with him. "Yes, yes, thank you for that. Do you want to leave? Because I think it's time to leave now." He didn't even wait for an answer, just pulled the other wizard behind him.


	9. Act II, Scene v

Was a quiet lunch _really_ too much to ask for? For your average castle staff, an eventuful lunch was finding a fly in the soup (hopefully in one's own, rather than a royal's), or that a drink had been knocked over, but no. No, Cedric had… _this._

To be fair, though, this all started because he ran out of snacks. Cedric was never leaving his tower during the day, ever again. Food spirited away in the middle of the night, Cedric being like a thief… in the night.

He heard footsteps behind him and the other sorcerer. Merlin's mushrooms, it wasn't over yet.

Maybe if he didn't acknowledge them, maybe it would turn out someone else just happened to be heading in this direction.

"Cedric," came what was clearly Princess Amber's voice behind them.

Cedric walked a little faster.

Amber grunted. "Look what you've _done_ , Hildy. What were you even thinking?" The clicks of the girls' heels sounded harsher and faster than before.

Ignore them. Maybe they'll go away.

"Jealousy is so stupid! _Yes_ I know Sofia liked Glinda, but that only established she likes older _women_ , or perhaps _competent_ sorcerers. We _discussed_ this. He's going to-"

Cedric never found out what Amber was going to finish that with, though to be honest he'd stopped listening by that point. He'd stopped dead in his tracks as he took in Amber's statement.

Sofia...what? Did this mean he...have an actual chance? Though - of course he was competent, how could- Or was Sofia only attracted to women after all? Cedric felt a pang of something he hadn't felt in years. _Some_ people would say he 'counted'. Hopefully Sofia wasn't one of them, that would be rather worse than-

This series of disjointed thoughts was brought to a halt nearly as quickly as Cedric himself had stopped, when Princess Hildegard ran into him from behind, and he tipped forward.

Greylock snickered but didn't say anything, and Cedric shifted his position and realized that the princess had rather landed right on top of him. Little Miss Ice Queen looked rather flushed, though her eyebrows and the force with which she pushed herself off of him and the ground made it quite clear it wasn't embarrassment. Cedric rolled his eyes and stood up, taking a moment to dust himself off as Prissy Pants did the same, if with rather more angry energy.

Well. That happened.

"Cedric," Princess Amber started before the sorcerer was really ready to listen, "You're going to help my friend, Princess Hildegard, and me."

Cedric waited for Amber to elaborate, and asked when she didn't, "Help… you _what_ , exactly?"

"To set Hildegard and Sofia up - she's going to be a student of yours again soon, yes? It's not like there's a whole lot _else_ you can do around here."

"Oh _re~ally_? And how exactly am I supposed to help your little game of Princess Matchmaker? ...You _do_ realize that love potions don't actually _exist,_ right?."

"What?" Amber blinked. "No, we didn't want _that_."

It was Cedric's turn to blink. "Well the why the bloody _else_ are you asking me, of all people, for help?"

"Well, she's bound to talk about the rest of her day with you, and in general, during these lessons… right? You're to help us figure out what she likes these days, what, ah, Hildegard could do to gain her affection, and, eh…"

"That's a tall order you're asking of me, and not much I can actually do. I'm just not so sure how well this plan was thought through." He paused for a beat. "And really, _Prrrincess_ Amber, aren't you her _sister_? You'd be in a better position for that than me, I'd think."

Amber scoffed and replied, "Well, no! I... would be entirely too obvious, what with Hildegard being my- my best friend, and all."

Cedric tilted his head and squinted a bit at Amber. What was with the hesitation? Eh, whatever. "Are you quite sure about that?" he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

Surprisingly, Amber replied. "Of course! It's not like I'd have any other reason to be uncomfortable setting my sister up with my ultra-super-platonic best friend whose happiness is my number one - all right, maybe number two - priority."

Hildegard looked up from her dress-fussing at this. "Number two? _Number twooo?_ What could _possibly_ come before me?"

Amber turned to look at the other princess. "Astronomy," she said, with a blank expression.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Cedric interrupted, "And you-" he nodded towards Hildegard, "you apparently don't even know what she likes, what she thinks about, what to talk to her about. How could you possibly think you know her well enough to _woo_ her?" The irony - or was this just hypocrisy? - was not lost on Cedric.

He huffed, then said, "I can give you some advice, though. Come here and let me tell you." After a moment passed, he repeated, "Come here! As in physically. Walk over here." Hildegard narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, but did step closer. "Closer, now lean in…" She did, a little bit. It was enough for Cedric, who also leaned in and looked about conspiratorially. "Talk. To her."

He leaned back. "Talk to her, as you might with, oh, I don't know, another human being~." His voice suddenly lost any sing-song quality, now bone dry. "Honestly, she's a person, not the bloody Philosopher's Stone. If you want her secrets you can just ask ."

"Cedric, Cedric." Amber examined her nails and sighed, and both the other princess and the sorcerer - sorcerer **s** , multiple, Greylock was still around - looked at her. "This isn't a request to help us, you know. Have you forgotten who my father is?"

Cedric grunted his displeasure and opened his mouth to protest, but Amber cut him off. "If you _really_ want to make this difficult, I can just tell him about the rather _compromising_ position you were in with Hildy earlier. Poor traumatized princesses aren't exactly Daddy's favorite thing."

... _What_ compromising- OH. Oh, the bit where Hildegard fell on him. Wait, _she_ fell on _him -_ if anything he was the victim! ...Roland wouldn't see it that way. ...Well, it wasn't as if anyone actually _saw_ it. ...Mm, well, Greylock did. ...Not to mention, truth serums existed. ... Which, if used, could also prove it was a total accident! ... Did Cedric really trust Greylock or his luck enough to save him against Roland's wrath, especially where his daughter (and her friend) was involved?

Cedric blanched. "No, no, of course not, your highness! Never would I refuse something of the royal family!" He could feel himself sweating. "I was always going to help, I just thought your plan could do with, some, ah. Maintenance, that's all! None of that was intended maliciously. Of _course_ not! In fact, I think this will be the most fun I've had in ages. How hilarious, this little farce!" Cedric knew his too-wide grin, his huge eyes and knitted brow - none of it was in the least convincing that he actually thought any of this. It was...embarrassing, kowtowing like this, but honestly? Cedric felt that Roland might make an exception on the no-executions rule if it was regarding Cedric purportedly taking advantage of princesses. Not his own daughter, admittedly, but - well, one his daughter's own age, and Amber's probable crocodile tears would make it…

Pride was one thing. Losing one's neck was quite another.

"That's what I thought!"Amber grinned, rather too smug for Cedric's taste - but of course, he didn't say anything. "Well! Now that that's all settled, Hildy? I believe we were intending to have lunch, yes? Cedric, we'll be by your workshop later. We look forward to seeing what you've come up with by then~" And they were off. Cedric visibly slumped as the two girls turned the corner.

Greylock clapped Cedric on the back, and led Cedric into an unused room off the main hallway. "Good plan, Cedric!"

Cedric jumped at the unexpected contact, then asked when he regained his composure, "What were you even doing during that whole thing? Twiddling your thumbs - or something else? I could have used some backup. And anyhow, what plan?"

"Well, the plan to sabotage that whole scenario, of course!" Cedric didn't respond, and Greylock's grin slowly fell. "You… _weren't_ planning any such thing, were you. Are you now, at least?"

Shaking his head, Cedric said, "No. She's likely to find on her own that it won't work between her and Sofia, whatever meddling… And, on the off chance that Sofia _is_ in fact, 'winnable' in this way… Well, together, she and I could make the perfect romantic hero that Sofia deserves." Greylock was still frowning a bit. "With Princess, ah.. Hildy's beauty, her probable ability; and my thoughts and, ah… My…" Now it was Cedric's turn to frown. He really didn't have much to bring to the table, did he.

Greylock's hands were clasping Cedric's own, then, and Greylock said " _Please_ don't do this, Cedric. It just sounds painful for everyone involved. If the two girls get together and you're determined not to stop that, _fine_. But don't actively try to set her up with… Someone… else." Greylock's words slowed to a halt as he blinked and looked down at nothing in particular.

Cedric took his hands back from Greylock's now rather limp ones, and said, "I don't know, it sounds rather _delightful_ for two of the three people involved. Even if one of them is a self entitled brat who doesn't deserve Sofia. The third person doesn't… doesn't deserve to encroach on Sofia's happiness like that."

"You _what?_ Cedric, what are you saying? You don't deserve something? Are you sure you're even Cedric, and not someone - or _thing_ \- shapeshifted to try and take over the castle under everyone's noses, or something?" That got a small, breathy laugh out of Cedric at least. "Quite seriously, though, Cedric. You do love her, right? You at least deserve that _chance_."

A sigh escaped Cedric. "Honestly? I think that's debatable at this point." Greylock started to respond, but before he could, Cedric continued, "Talking to the princess just now, I realized I'm in much the same situation. I'm not treating her like a prize for winning a game or what-have-you, but the fact remains that I know probably less than she does about her as a person anymore. Am I just - projecting this idea that I have onto her? I really don't believe this awful _thing_ counts as 'love'."

Aside from Cedric, the room was silent as Greylock took in what was being said. When Cedric seemed done, the other sorcerer asked, "What's that you're supposed to be projecting onto her? What is it that made you fall for her in the first place?"

"I'm not quite sure, to be perfectly honest. I perfectly fine, plotting another attempt to - ah. That is… Anyhow, I was fine with my life and my goals, until Sofia returned. The sight of her again, the fact that she seemed sincerely happy to see me. I think that was the start of it. Certainly not any earlier, at any rate."

Greylock tilted his head. "So, she went off, grew up. She's back and is suddenly pretty damned attractive?"

Cedric jolted with the force of his surprise, nostrils flaring and mouth turning down into a grimace. "No! Merlin's mushrooms, no. I mean yes she _is_ stunning these days, but I'm not even interested in _anyone_ like that. We were roommates in Hexly! Why do you think I never snuck anyone into the room?" Greylock whistled faux-innocently and looked towards the corners of the room. "All right, I know what you're getting at, but that wasn't the. _Only_ reason." He sniffed indignantly. "So no, it's not _that_ , you boorish lout."

"Easy, Cedric. I wasn't trying to get your goat, for once." Greylock chuckled lightly. "So if that's not it - well, what _do_ you like about her?"

Cedric raised his shoulders and waved his hands in the air in some sort of drawn-out shrug. "She's got her knack for magic, which is always nice. She can actually _understand_ what I go through to make things happen, can understand that it's not just - well, that magic isn't actually like magic. Surprisingly. She's clever too, of course - I heard that she managed to open the borders of Oz, is that true? Though that might also be in part due to how she's just… legitimately wonderful to be around, objectively. Most positive people are too pushy, too upbeat, too annoying to exist but she-well, she makes being so pushy and upbeat into actually decent things, somehow." Cedric sighed and leaned on a dresser. "I suppose it's not based on anything different than my fondness has ever been? But she looks so different. Her hair, her poise, her structure… I can actually see her as an adult. And _this_ is what happens the moment I do. Uuugh." Cedric buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Well, you've proved yourself wrong, at least, old pal. Just because the _nature_ of your feelings are changing, doesn't make them any less genuine. If anything, it's probably more than that other girl's got, hmm?"

Cedric slightly flinched at that. Wrong? "Well- no, see. That may be true, but who are _you_ to give advice, anyway?" Haha, checkmate.

Geylock held up a finger and had his mouth open like he was going to say something for a few moments, before putting the hand back down and simply saying, "Point taken."

Cedric's small but smug grin fell after a moment, and he asked, "...I apparently do need advice, so. _Have_ you been in a similar situation, or any romantic relationship at all?"

One of Greylock's eyebrows rose, but he answered, "Since you mention it, yes. I have been in that situation, somewhat."

"...Aaaand?"

"...I was interested in a schoolmate of mine." Really? Cedric had had no idea. Greylock hadn't brought anyone to their room either - perhaps for similar unpopularity reasons as Cedric, now that he thought about it, but at the time he'd assumed that Greylock just wasn't interested in girls.

"They never seemed interested." Greylock seemed calmer and more melancholy than usual, though at least he wasn't pouting as hard as he had earlier. "I tried to get their attention, I tried being obvious. I tried being subtle, just being there and being their friend. Nothing worked."

"I see. What happened to change that?"

Greylock closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing. We're still friends, sort of. Possibly? They just don't… care. _That_ way, or sometimes I think at all."

Cedric's brows knitted in sympathy. He stood up and put his hand on Greylock's shoulder. "I see. I'm sorry to have brought it up, old friend. Knowing you, though, well - it's the sorcerer's secret! Keep trying, and I'm sure you'll win her heart...someday."

Greylock blinked slowly. "Cedric."

Cedric blinked in return. "What?"

Greylock pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Cedric…_ "


	10. Act II, Scene vi

Princesses Amber and Hildegard did not come around to talk to Cedric again that evening, nor the next morning - at least, as far as Greylock could tell. On the other hand, given he was sleeping in the same room as Cedric and didn't have a whole lot else to do while at the Royal Enchancian Castle - it wasn't very creatively named, but what can you do - given that, though, he ought to be in a pretty good position to know.

So Greylock was a little surprised when, late the next morning, he found Cedric sitting at his workbench not with a potion, or with a spellbook open, but with a piece of parchment.

On the parchment was the following:

 _List of Questions to Ask Sofia:_

 _1._

The line following the first point was conspicuously blank. As was the rest of the page.

"You know, Headbrick old friend, you this plan could also work to _your_ advantage. But please, don't let _me_ interfere with your plan to self destruct." Greylock was quite sure to keep his voice and face cheery as he said this, intending to underscore his words with the contrast.

Of course, Cedric didn't notice. Or care. It was hard to say which. "It's not self-destructive, it's self preserving. Even if it _weren't_ for Amber's threat, there's the fact that she is the Heir Apparent and I am twenty five years older than her. Thirty? Ah… Greylock, how old am- I mean are you again." Cedric didn't look up from the page as he spoke. He didn't write anything down either, he just stared at it.

Before Greylock could respond, there was a knock on the door. Greylock turned to look, Cedric didn't - until a voice came from behind it. "Mister Cedric!"

That got his attention. Finally. Cedric whipped his head around to look at the door - and hurt his neck, apparently, with how he put his hand up to it. Then he looked at Greylock with wide eyes. "She's… she's early! I. What… I'm not ready! What do… I…"

Aaand he was starting to hyperventilate. "Don't worry yourself, old Bedsick," Greylock said despite himself, "I'll distract her for a bit. Finish that list. Collect yourself. Win the girl." Greylock winked and grinned at Cedric, who rolled his eyes - but smiled gratefully.

Greylock then slipped out the door to greet a rather surprised Princess Sofia.

"Oh, hello Mister Greylock! Nice to see you again."

"Pish!" he exclaimed, waving a hand dismissively. "Mr. Greylock is my father! Call me Greylock."

Sofia tilted her head a moment, but then laughed. "All right then. Anyway, I was just coming for my sorcery lesson." When he didn't move to let her through, Sofia's brows knitted, but she offered a weak smile regardless. "Iiiis Cedric not here…?"

Greylock grinned. "Indeed not, for you see! He is still where I just came from - on the moon!"

Sofia blinked. "You came from… the moon?"

"What's o'clock?" Greylock took a step towards Sofia, and though she didn't feel threatened or uncomfortable beyond her confusion, Sofia took a reflexive step back.

"I…? That's a strange way to ask the time. Are you sure you're all right?" Wording was apparently more disquieting than claiming to have been on the moon. He supposed he and Cedric _were_ sorcerers, though. ...That made this whole charade a little less funny.

Greylock took another step. "What hour? What country this? What month? What day? Was't a hundred years - a minute, since? - I cannot guess what time that fall embraced! That I was in that saffron-colored ball?"

About halfway through this line, Sofia's face broke out into a wide grin. "Oh! Oh, this is from the play, isn't it? When Cyrano's fending off the Comte De Guiche." A moment's pause, and she added, "I thought you were escorted out before that, though?"

Greylock blinked. "I'd actually forgotten it was recently put on as a play. I just like the monologue." He breathed an irritated sigh and sat down on the stone floor with a huff. "Well, I'm… rather out of ideas. ...Sorry, Cedric."

A moment later, Sofia joined him on the floor - at least she was only messing up a sorcerer's workrobe and not one of her nice dresses, Greylock supposed. "Is he all right? Is there some reason you'd need to keep me out here? I mean, it seems pretty peculiar you'd pick specifically _that_ speech."

Greylock shrugged. "Yes, I am trying to buy time, here. Thank you for playing along, by the way, given how easily you pierced my plot. Largely, Cedric was upset that you were earlier than he expected, I think." That was even technically true. Not that Greylock particularly minded lying if necessary, but… it was nicer to avoid.

"Huh." First Sofia looked one way, then another - not conspiratorially, just thinking, or at least that's what Greylock thought. Her face scrunched up and she put a hand to her chin. "That's odd. I mean, it's not like he was ever really _happy_ when I'd show up _unexpected_ , but he didn't usually send me away. Or even lock the door usually." She grinned. "And _posting guards_ is certainly new."

Greylock smiled as he realized she meant him. "Oh, yes, very formidable. A stone wall, here."

"... He hasn't gotten more reclusive, has he?" She bit her lip as she asked, but quickly forced a smile instead. "Ah, it's probably nothing." All the same, she asked, "Do you think I'm reading too much into it?"

Greylock shrugged. "I've known him for a long time, dear, but it's been… quite a while since we were around each other for any appreciable stretch. I've been back and visiting him this time around for less time than you have. ...Granted, I've also largely not left his side in this past - what, week? Few days? I _am_ legitimately bad at the passage of time." He chuckled softly. "So, _that_ said… Perhaps, though he has got other irons in the fire. He might just be more stressed than average, exacerbating everything else."

Nodding, Sofia said, "I see." She took a breath, then looked back at Greylock. "It's very nice of you to try to help him, then." Another pause, more hesitant this time, before she went on. "Not to _pry_.. But since you seemed pretty frustrated when I caught on.. _Is_ everything else okay? With you, I mean?"

"Of course I'm okay! Right as rain." Greylock drew himself up - as much as he could while sitting, at least - and gave a large grin. ...Perhaps a bit too large, given how Sofia was still looking at him with concern. "Shall we walk?" He motioned, hoping the change of scene would also change the subject.

She accommodated, but not to the desired effect, unfortunately. "Are you sure? It's just that I'd like to help if I can." ...Greylock was beginning to see what Cedric meant. Not entirely - there were some things he'd never entirely understand - but she _was_ quite charming. _And_ pushy. In an oddly agreeable way.

He sighed. "Well, I don't know if you can _help_ , especially. If nothing else, though, I suppose my tale would occupy you while Cedric finishes up whatever tidying he was doing." Sofia laughed lightly at that, and Greylock continued, "The issue is that I've got this _friend_. I'd like to be rather more than that, but they never have. I've convinced myself this was fine for years. ...Decades, actually. Gandalf's Garters I'm getting old." Greylock shook his head and grinned.

Taking advantage of the pause, Sofia asked, "Buuut I take it you're _not_ actually fine?"

"No indeed." A pause for breath, then he continued, "Each time I visit him, it's wonderful but also quite painful, as you might imagine, even if it's a bit of a dull pain these days." Sofia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "The more I visit, the more they push me away. At this point, I'm having serious doubts if I'm simply being _tolerated_ , leaving any more romantic ideas quite enough alone."

Sofia took a moment to process this before a sudden gasp escaped her. A few words followed, but at such a rapid pace Greylock could only half be sure he understood them. Something about being right? The princess looked at Greylock with very wide eyes then, and he could practically see stars in them.

"Would this friend be _magically-inclined_ , by any chance?"

Greylock was growing a mite suspicious of the way those stars twinkled. "Yes?"

" _Well_ , Greylock~ I'm sure I don't know your friend _specifically_ , but I've met a few wizards in my travels. So I think I just might be able to help~"

Greylock squinted slightly at the princess, but grinned all the same. "Really, then? So, what is your plan? Give them a love potion? ...That's all I'm immediately able to come up with aside from the other plan I'm part of, which is largely just 'get to know them better,' which… Doesn't especially apply here."

Sofia's brows raised with intrigue, and Greylock worried he'd said too much. A few moments passed and she didn't seem to be questioning it, but just to be safe he ran with his other half.

"By the by, love potions don't actually exist. Or at least, not that we could obtain. King Magnus ordered me to brew one, once. From what I could find, fairy magic is necessary -I think specifically a, ah...sugar plum fairy? - and other things, and it's all quite… hard to make. And lucky that not too many sorcerers seem to know of it, honestly. I mean, true _actual_ love does break the initial 'sugar-pie honey bunch' infatuation, but…" He shrugged. "So… don't go spreading that about, all right? I don't think you _would_ , having heard as much - that is - from what I know of you. As a princess. I imagine it could cause all sorts of midsummer chaos, though."

Sofia could scarcely contain her amusement. "A princess _and a sorceress_ ," she corrected him. Yes, of course! That was why he was here in the first place, after all. "But yes, it does sound like it could turn into quite a nightmare."

Greylock nodded. "Also, specifically don't tell King Magnus. I said it couldn't be done."

Sofia stifled a laugh. "Princess Promise."

"And a Sorcerer's Sec - wait, no, that's something else entirely." Greylock grimaced momentarily, then waved it away as if swatting a bug. "Well yes, thank you. So, about that plan you had to help?"

They had reached the base of the tower now, and began to walk the nearby grounds toward the magical herb garden. " _Weeell…_ First, I should really know _what kind_ of wizard we're dealing with. I know we haven't talked much, but you've always seemed so… Outgoing! Really fun and upbeat. Basically the opposite of Mr. Cedric in that way. You know, just as a point of reference. Soo… The person you like. Are they as outgoing as you? Or…" Her smile seemed to become more… _pointed._ "Is it true what they say about opposites attracting~?"

Color rose in Greylock's face as Sofia mentioned Cedric by name. But it wasn't a direct callout… it made sense; aside from him and the Fairies, she wasn't likely to be terribly close to too many magicians-by-trade, right? Realizing he had been silent for perhaps too long, Greylock said, "You could… _say_ they're more like Cedric in that regard." Just a little, though. Only a smidgen. Of course.

"I thought so," she replied, a little too sure and a little too cheery. "So, if you don't mind sharing, could you maybe tell me a bit of what's happened between you? To make you feel like he doesn't want you around, I mean."

Greylock crossed his arms. "I never said it was a man!" He paused and looked out of the corner of his eye. "You're… not wrong. Frodo's Frilly Frocks I know I've been practicing pyromancy lately, but am I really _that_ flaming?" Huff. "I guess it doesn't matter. To answer your question, I...am a bit overbearing. It's how I do things! I'm the Fun One! I find it hard to do things by half-measures! ...He is significantly lower energy than all that. He has literally tried to leave me behind because of it. Not all that often, mind you, but then I've not really been around him as much these days. Perhaps I'm looking back with rose-tinted glasses."

"Or jaded ones," Sofia countered. Her smile softened after that. "But really, it's okay for people to have different needs. Maybe he just needs a lot of alone time, like my friends Vivian and especially Desmond- or Cedric. Just because someone isn't very social doesn't mean they don't like you, or _being around_ you, when they have the energy for it." She paused a moment, then leaned in and half-whispered. "Also, you'd let a pronoun slip earlier." She winked and chuckled softly as she resumed her previous distance. "But was there anything else?"

"I did what?" Heart beating fast, Greylock thought- then calmed down. "Oh. Well, at least it was the right one. I was almost afraid… Er. Uh. This is as bad as-" Sofia seemed a little confused, and he realized he was getting sidetracked. " _Anyway._ " Greylock cleared his throat. "Back on topic, he, ah…" Hm. He couldn't decide if he thought she'd sussed out who his Mystery Crush was, after all. The first mention of Cedric seemed awfully on the nose, even after his rationalizing. But she seemed to be hammering it in rather hard if that was intentional. On the other hand, if it was simply coincidental - well, of course he'd notice correct guesses more than incorrect ones. Confirmation bias and all. "He's recently become interested in someone else. And, well, while I know he's not entirely _straight_ in a few different ways, I don't know if that involves any sort of orientation that could include me. So at this point, I'm trying to cut my losses and help _him_ find what - and who - he's looking for." That would serve Cedric right. Sabotaging that self-sabotaging plan. What in Merlin's name was the man thinking with that.

Turning his attention back to Sofia, he saw the stars were back in her eyes, but the smile had faded from her face. ...Starstruck, was that the right word? He couldn't imagine what he'd said that might cause _that_ reaction.

She blinked a bit as she shook herself out of whatever reverie she'd just had and regained her composure- for the most part, anyway. "So, if he's not just attracted to women, but you're not sure if he likes men, does that mean.. he likes people who identify as both? Or neither?" Greylock.. couldn't exactly see how this was relevant to her attempt to help but…

"I… That's a good point. I'm not really sure - this is the first time I've known him to be interested at all in probably forty years. He- ah. There's more to all of it than…" He grimaced. "I'm not really sure _how_ to say what I'm thinking, but I do know that it actually isn't my place to tell you. I _probably_ shouldn't have said even this much, so-" Greylock closed his mouth and imitated turning a key in a lock in front of it, then throwing away the imaginary key.

He would have sworn Sofia was squirming just then, but her face never lost its pleasant smile and it had ended so quickly he wondered if he'd imagined it. "That's fair, _sorry._ It probably seems silly anyway, me being so curious. I don't even know him!" Of course not. "I just.. really _love_ people. I get so excited hearing everyone's lives and stories. But now I probably just sound like a gossip-hound, huh." Her tone suggested she was joking, but whether in part or full, Greylock couldn't say.

Sofia stopped then; it seemed they'd reached a particular spot in the garden. "Darn," she mumbled. ...Was it bad that such a commonplace interjection felt so jarring to him? He should spend less time around magicians and maritimers. "I was hoping the Lightningleaves would be ready to harvest, but it looks like they'll still need at least a few more days. Oh well."

Greylock nodded appreciatively at the statement - you _could_ probably use the leaves now, but they'd have… less than stellar results. Good eye, she had. Then he glanced back down, and his eye caught a decorative sundial - moderately useful, but old-fashioned and somewhat inaccurate. "You know, we've been out here for… a while now, judging by that. Cedric's had plenty of time - more than he should, really, as I think you'd be late by now. Shall we head back?"

Sofia nodded. "I'd say you've done a fair job of keeping me busy," she teased. As they turned tower-ward, the princess brought a fist to her face in a pondering gesture. "Hmmm."

At last, her eyes lit again, and she smiled up at him. "Oh! Greylock. You like plays, don't you?"

"I do! Back in the day, I was quite the leading man. Hexly Halls' drama hasn't been the same without me. ...On or off the stage." He gave her a wink as they started to go back inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to my bff+ to collabing on this chapter with me. 3**


	11. Act II, Scene vii

Once Sofia was safely out of the way, Cedric had gone back to working on his list- or trying to. When at last he had made a shred of progress, he decided he had best finish up his _other_ preparations: making sure his reagents were organized, all the beakers and cauldrons cleaned and ready, the appropriate spellbooks at hand.

Actually, Cedric wasn't quite certain where precisely Sofia was now, skill-wise. So first thing, he'd have to test her aptitude. For different fields at that. She could have mastered transmutation and potion-making while away but have completely slipped on her elemental casting, or have gotten better at magical theory but worse at application. There were simply so many variables. Oh, where were those old teaching books? He hadn't thought about them in years, but they'd come in handy the rare occasion that he'd been called upon by Royal Prep to fill in or help with a demonstration. Surely one of those would have something in the way of a checklist.

Once that was found, he remembered he should ensure Wormwood was properly secured in his cage for the duration of the lesson- which he managed after a little fussing from the cranky featherduster. Hm, he could probably use more food and water as well, just to make sure he was content. Wouldn't want him squawking at the princess the whole time.

The knock at the door caught Cedric entirely off-guard. "So soon?" he harped to himself. … A glance at the clock revealed they were actually pushing twenty minutes late for Sofia's session. ..Oh.

He sighed. "Come iiin," he droned. They would anyway, between the two of them.

Cedric had almost forgotten about his list, until he noticed Greylock trying to take a peek at it. Greylock raised his eyebrow at Cedric, who scowled in return, as the prior snatched the list off the table before the latter could stop him. His brows raised even higher as his lids lowered.

"Oh _what is it_ ," Cedric spat. But he knew exactly what. The page now read:

 _List of Questions to Ask Sofia:_

 _How_

… He was willing to admit it wasn't _much_ progress.

At last, Greylock huffed a sharp sigh. "Well! I'm out for a bit," he said, heading past Cedric and back for the door. "Cedric, be good. Don't blow things up, burn down the castle, or any of that. Ta ta!"

He… what? "Now hold up just a moment, Greylock. Where could _you_ be going?" Cedric turned to see the parchment burning to a crisp in Greylock's hand. "Hypocrite."

"I've been in a bit of a slump, lately. I do love visiting with you, old Fishstick, but I need to get out and about. I don't know where I'm going! Somewhere exciting I hope. I'll be back for supper, probably. And you need your space anyway, don't you? Try not to get into too much trouble with the Princess, you dirty old man~" Before Cedric could object, Greylock was gone.

Still, he _did_ object, even if it _was_ to the closed door. "You know that's not even - there's no basis for that! I'm barely even old, you… _you're_ the one who-" And he promptly remembered his company, and bit his tongue. Wasn't doing any good anyway.

So then… It was just Cedric and Sofia. … And Wormwood, not that he was ever any help.

Cedric and Sofia, effectively alone. To talk about magic. Together. Alone.

So that meant…

He'd just…

Well he'd um…

For all his preparations, Cedric had absolutely no idea where to start. Of course, he _could_ start working on Amber and Hildegard's little ruse.. _had they ever bothered to elaborate._ Well, at least he could blame today's shortcomings entirely upon them. … All of them, in fact. Everything was going to be their fault; if he hadn't been trying to come up with a list on his own, he'd have had more time to think on other things. That was definitely an accurate representation of how this worked.

"Thanks again for doing this, Mr. Cedric~" The chipper sound of Sofia's voice almost made him jump; he really should try not to get so lost in his thoughts.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Anything for _Crown Princess_ Sofia," the sorcerer said, smiling yet slightly sulking.

Sofia's smile faded, however. "I.. see." She took a deep breath, which she held for a moment before finally releasing it. "I do apologize if I'm causing you any inconvenience."

"...It's. It's not-" But Cedric had hesitated, and it seemed Sofia could sense that.

"I know you weren't very enthusiastic when I first asked," she went on. "So I just want you to know, you actually _don't haaave_ to tutor me, if you don't want."

"P - Princess-"

"I know everyone else might take advantage of you at times-" Well, that may have been the understatement of the year- "but I really did want to do this as much to spend time with you as to practice the craft. Even though it's been so long, I still consider you a good friend, and I hoped you might like bonding over magic, like we used to. But if you only agreed out of obligation.. Please, don't? I'm _happy_ to just catch you for tea some time and leave you to your work, if you want; I can _find_ another _tutor_."

Hades' Hydrangeas. The sweetness was cloying, annoying, ...touchingly sincere. "You are… _fine_ , Princess." Cedric wasn't sure if the idea of tea with her sounded wonderful or terrifying. ...Both. It would clearly be both. His heart probably couldn't take that, these days. "Just, well, ah…" Well, he couldn't very well explain why he said it like that - jealousy that she'd be getting the crown mostly by luck, when he'd been working on trying to take it since before she'd arrived at the castle. Cedric glanced at the Amulet of Avalor hanging around the young woman's neck. He didn't even like to admit this to _himself_ , and yet here he was.

"You know me, grouchy old Cedric who doesn't show affection well and definitely has absolutely no ulterior motives to anything." Nailed it.

If Sofia smiled, or scowled, or pouted - Cedric didn't see any of it. He had turned around, ostensibly to gather some of the things he'd worked on setting up earlier. It was just as much to avoid acknowledging any reaction that might indicate his guilt, but if his hands shook a little while picking up vials, it could be ascribed to old age, right?

Ignoring his rapidly beating heart, Cedric turned around again, with some books open to the appropriate places and a few things arranged on the table. "So, Princess Sofia! Before I can help you move forward, I need to know where you are. ...I feel like some sort of uncertainty principle ought to be mentioned here, but I don't know why…" He squinted at nothing, and he thought he heard Sofia chuckle - though that could have been nerves; Cedric still wasn't looking her in the eye. "At any rate, some diagnostic tests are in order. I've laid out supplies on the table to complete various things, and I shall ask you some questions. Sit down, sit, _sit_. " A grin perhaps a little too wide plastered Cedric's face as he finally looked toward- but not quite _at_ \- the Princess, and gestured towards his stool. At least his pulse was receding, though.

"I really do appreciate it."

"Yes, yes." He brushed it off, but although her voice was soft as she spoke, he was still avoiding meeting her gaze.

While Sofia went through the various tests of skill, she talked. Mostly comments on the different tests, or encounters she'd had with this or that sort of magic as they became relevant.

"Oh goodness! Sorry about that!" she exclaimed, just after Cedric ducked to dodge a fireball. "I guess I underestimated the wand."

An irritable huff. "Yes, it's quite all right," he buzzed, crossing pyromancy off his list.

"Back in Misthaven I studied a little with a sorceress who was _really_ gifted with fire magic. I mean, I spent a lot more time with her son than with her, but she did show me some pretty interesting things. You know they don't usually use wands there?"

"How interesting." Despite his withering tone, it actually was. Did they have some alternative means of focus, such as scrolls or enchanted objects? Or was it more somatic components? He might ask some other time, but for now, "Next test please."

She obliged, but kept up the stream of commentary. Had she always been this chatty? Cedric was leaning a little toward no, but it could be that his memory was fuzzy. If not, he had no way of knowing if it was just one of the many things about her to change as she got older, or if she was nervous about the testing and this was just her way of dealing with that, or any of endless possible reasons. That said, even if he'd never admit it… he really did enjoy just listening. From the sound of her voice to the passion with which she spoke about every little detail.. It was.. oddly soothing.

And serendipitous, he supposed. He wasn't sure exactly what Princess _Chilled_ - _and-hard_ was hoping to learn, but with Sofia freely offering so much, surely there was _something_ she'd find satisfactory. … Oh merciful Merlin, he did hope this wasn't a sign he was picking up Greylock's variety of nicknames.

"But what about you?" Sofia was asking now.

Ugh. Of all the topics she could have chosen. "About me what."

"How have things been for you? I know Dad was pretty excited about how well you did in the theatre dual." Roland mentioned that to her? ..Cedric did his best to pretend that knowledge wasn't extremely satisfying. "Is there.. any chance you guys have been getting along better in general these past few years?"

Turning his focus to her current test instead, he simply responded: "Keep your eye on the potion, de - Princess." Regardless of what she said earlier, regarding royalty and all that, he could not allow himself to forget that's what she was. When she was younger, adorable terms of endearment were fine, because it was obvious how they were meant. As an adult, she and others might get _ideas_. About less than noble intentions.

...Made worse by the fact that they largely happened to be _true_. Both with regards to his feelings, and… he glanced again at the Amulet.

This train of thought was interrupted by Sofia's mirthless breath of a laugh. "I'll take that as a no. Sorry to hear that." Was she hiding a smile? Of course sh - no, no, that wasn't like her to laugh at anyone's misery. So _was_ it nerves? Perhaps tea _would_ have been better. Though at least this way he could focus on the magical. She was doing rather well on the potions - better on those that required knowledge of herbs, less well on those with any sort of animal component. Rather terribly on those, actually.

While gauging her grasp on magical theory (surprisingly poorly, given how well she'd done earlier on various transfiguration spells), she usually answered his question and launched into a question of her own, making the whole thing feel rather Socratic, though her questions were becoming more and more non-sequiturs- typically intent on still talking about him now, it seemed.

"Why is it some spells are rhymed and meaningful, while others are simply words in Canis Latin?"

"Mm… There weren't as many spells back when it was used, so it was easier to write them, maybe. How long have you and Greylock known each other?" Sofia didn't pause between her answers and her questions, lest Cedric manage to take the opportunity to speak before her. Or she was excited. Either option seemed equally likely.

"Since we roomed together in Hexly Halls, whenever that was. He cares more about dates than I do; you should ask him if you want to know. Or perhaps there's a yearbook around here somewhere? You're free to look. ... _Anyway_ , that's one theory - about the lack of predetermined spells, that is - but another is that it's just easier to make wordplay in Canis Latin. Which type of spell did Merlin commonly use?"

"Hmmm.. I'm not sure, but I would guess rhyming. Have you met Princess Hildegard? More than in passing, I mean. I was talking to her the other day, and I've seen her a few times around the castle lately."

Cedric couldn't hide his flinch at that. "No, ah. I haven't, most certainly. I haven't seen any princesses lately! What does she look like? I'll keep an eye out for her!" To avoid. Vile girl.

Sofia raised an eyebrow at Cedric. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he needed to preempt whatever it was. "That was a bit of a trick question, though. There were occasionally elements of both, but largely it was nonsense in any language. 'Higitus Figitus', and so-forth. What is the name for minor spells that don't need an incantation?"

"Oh, I know that one! Cantrips! Those were super useful while traveling, when I couldn't rely on- other means," she finished with a smile, but that pause was suspicious. Cedric glanced down at what he thought she was probably avoiding: the Amulet. She hesitated, squinting a bit at Cedric, then continued, "I always had my magic - and _some_ memorized spells, sure. The rhyming is nice to come up with new ones. But with no words to remember - _super duper_ helpful."

"Very good. Also, I'm-" ...Ugh, how to say this. "You're quite lucky you weren't eaten by lions, or tigers, or bears." Good. He almost couldn't find anything that wasn't nauseatingly (not to mention indicative-of-awful-feelings...ly) sweet. "What are the secondary elements?"

"Light, Dark, Life, and Death. I nearly _was_ , actually." ...Fantastic. Wonderful choice of words, Cedric, _brilliant._ "Well, the Lion is quite nice, even if not as Cowardly as he seems. But the Kalidahs…" A shiver ran down Sofia, and she held her hands close to herself. Cedric- Well, he didn't actually want to _hug_ her; that was far too much physical contact, particularly if she was still as prone to clinging as he recalled. If only there were some way he could help her past what might be flashbacks without either touching or speaking. Or giving away any Improper Feelings of Closeness.

Eventually, Cedric managed to touch Sofia on the shoulder, lightly, with just the tips of his fingers. She looked up at him with an appreciative if - if somewhat _teary_ smile. Oh dear, it was that bad?

"I wasn't on my own, thankfully, and we managed. But, yeah, it was pretty scary." It looked like that was putting it mildly. "Though, I don't know if, without that encounter, I'd have been able to to convince Ozma and Glinda to open trade between Oz and Enchancia, even selectively like this. So I guess honestly I wouldn't change it if I could." There was a visible moment of realization before she asked, "Sorry, what was the question, again?"

Cedric shook his head and smiled slightly. "Secondary elements, but you already answered. Though-" Err, was this really the time? ...Yes, distractions were always helpful. "Technically, Life and Death have been reclassified in more recent years as Chaos and Order, respectively. It's all how to do with how it works on, the, er… A _very small_ level, I suppose. To be honest, even I don't entirely understand it." To be honest, Cedric _wasn't honest_. "I suppose we can count that as another trick question, if you like." That.. was meant as a joke, but he felt like it fell flat. Oh well.

"Next question. What ingredients do you need for a love potion?"

Sofia gave an exaggerated pout. "That's not fair, another trick question." Then she mumbled something about… dessert? Cedric didn't quite catch it. Then, louder, "Though I _guess_ you could just rip someone's heart out, and force them to-"

"Could _what_?" Cedric was not usually in the habit of flat-out interrupting his employers, but that seemed a little… sudden.

"Oh." Sofia laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess that _does_ sound strange if you haven't seen it. The… The sorceress I mentioned earlier- that was another thing she could do. For a good cause, of course! Apparently she got _really_ involved with malicious magic when she was younger, but she seemed like a _much_ better person by the time I met her." Cedric wasn't sure he entirely liked the sound of this acquaintance, and yet.. There was another feeling here he couldn't quite place. He didn't like it, he decided.

Sofia went on. "If someone does that, though.. Well, it wouldn't _really_ make anyone love you, but you can get them to act like they do. And if someone would stoop to a love potion, they probably don't care much about the other's autonomy much _anyway_ , sooo… I was just saying, technically, that's largely the same."

...It would probably be too obvious if he just _asked_ her to teach him how to do that. Not to mention, _he_ was the the teacher here!

"I feel like you guys might get along, actually. She was a queen as well as a sorceress, so I think you could offer each other some really interesting perspectives." Really? Interesting. Good to know the universe didn't have something against sorcerers. Apparently morally reprehensible ones to boot. "She'd stepped down by the time I met her, though. Part of ridding herself of the 'Evil Queen' monicker, I think. So she's neither evil nor queen anymore," she said, and Cedric amended his previous thought to 'morally _ambiguous_ ,' and glanced down at Sofia's amulet again.

"Aside from all that, though. You both have a really sarcastic sense of humor, and an interest.. in..." Sofia had continued speaking through Cedric's thoughts, but slowed to a stop and sighed heavily.

Cedric's eyes returned to Sofia's own, or they _would_ have had her eyes been open. Instead, they and her mouth seemed to be scrunched shut in - something? It didn't look quite like she'd eaten something sour, but, ah-

"Cedric." He'd never heard her voice so commanding. She opened her eyes. " _Please_ tell me you were looking at my boobs, and not at the Amulet."

Several books and a few jars and vials were knocked off a shelf, as Cedric lost his balance and fell against it. "Your Highness!" he said, as soon as he had recovered the breath to speak, "I- I-" A moment to slow his breathing, his heart, and to stop panicking just a little - and to remember he'd lost the trinket that allowed him to disappear in a puff of green smoke, damn it all - then Cedric said by way of answer, " _Speaking_ of trick questions…" He laughed a little at that - too high pitched, too quavering, too breathy to be anything but panicked.

She sighed. Her voice was calmer but no less firm as she said, "Please stop panicking." He was _trying_. Panicking didn't help him find a way to leave Enchancia.

"I'm not trying to trick you, and I don't _want_ to be angry with you." That didn't rule out killing him, though. Maybe, if he could get through this, he could still manage to beat the guards. ...On the other hand, he didn't actually know what she was accusing him of, so there was that. At least his guilty conscience didn't give anything away in those first moments.

"I know you've had your _projects_ over the years." ...Or maybe she _did_ know. "Honestly, I don't understand most of them, or entirely agree with your methods, but I've usually been able to see where you were coming from, so I've never said anything. But…"

"...But?" As much as Cedric didn't want Princess Sofia to finish that sentence, delaying the inevitable wouldn't do any good either, and… might as well play along. She might be kinder with her sentence that way, and maybe eventually forgive him for… well, it was rather obvious what she was about to accuse him of at this point.

"Don't. Touch. The Amulet." Sofia's voice was soft and calm, low with careful pronunciation that, together, made Sofia more frightening than… than her father in a temper. When she resumed, it was louder, and strained to hold back tears. "I know-… I know I can't wear it forever. But for now, while it chooses to stay with me, it's _incredibly_ important. … Even if I _do_ wish it was a little less temperamental, at times." A glare was sent down to the pendant hanging from her chest, then she continued. "I know it wouldn't stay with you for long - or didn't, I think? I don't know, but there's one day I remember that would make a _whole_ lot more sense, in retrospect, if you'd actually gotten it away from me, rather than just being able to 'repair' it. But it still…"

She let out a sigh, and Cedric did too - though he imagined hers was _significantly_ less likely to be 'accepting that your crimes are known and there's no way to escape life in the dungeon without parole.' He might be able to enchant a broom to fly out of one of the windows, but that was really more hedge witch territory, not something he knew a whole lot of. And-

"I've forgiven you for trying in the past. ...Or I thought I had, though I'd _also_ thought you'd stopped trying. Like, several years before I even left? Either way… Don't try to take the Amulet of Avalor from me again. I _really_ don't want to hold my position over you, but in this case? ... I will if I need to." ...Was that a...way out?

She bit her lip, started to speak and stopped, then changed her mind in favor of it after all. "Also. If.. If you've only ever tolerated me _because_ of the Amulet-" Her determination had withered, and her eyes cast downward. "-If even through this lesson, you were only trying to steal it again... Please tell me now." When she looked up again, he could _feel_ the streams of sincerity pouring from those eyes, and it was nearly enough to drown him. "As long as you're honest with me, you won't be punished, and no one else know. ...But _I'd_ really like to."

 _Ouranos above._ "N- _no!_ No it's not like that at-" ...Well. It was originally. He _had_ forgotten that. "You're-" No, wait. Merlin's Mushrooms. Admitting that, at this point, his feelings were on the extreme other end of the spectrum from what she thought was _just as bad of an idea._ As he finally stood up from the floor and dusted himself off, he pondered what else he could - Ah! "If you want the _truth_ , you really don't have to worry about _either_ side of that accusation. I…" Over a decade of habit bit his tongue, but now it seemed admitting it was far safer than not. "I _did_ attempt to take the amulet for its power, that's true. ...And yes, I did manage once, when you were… Young? Around…" He twirled a finger in the air, as if he could find the answer at the end of an invisible string.

"Ten? Just before I turned eleven?" Sofia asked.

Cedric nodded. "That's probably about right. That was the last large-effort attempt. When an opportunity arose, I did sometimes try to just…" In the air, he made a plucking motion. "But even that was largely halted before you left. At this point, I'm just reminiscing about grand plans to use it. Pipe dreams is all they ever were, I _do_ see that now, but there's still that sense of.. nostalgia, I suppose, for the days I still thought it was possible to take the throne."

"The _throne_?!" Sofia stiffened, and her mouth hung ajar.

A moment of silence. "Oh, you... Hadn't already known that part. Persephone's Pomegranate." Maybe he ought to find a different transportation spell. His old one would have been _nice_ , but… He might be able to prepare a more complicated one before-

" _How?_ " asked Sofia.

Cedric looked back. "...How?"

"How did you even plan on deposing Dad with the _Amulet_? I _had_ wondered why you even wanted it, but… King?"

Cedric gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Oh, all right, it _was_ a bit silly, looking back. Superhuman strength was the idea when I actually had your amulet. ...Still not sure why Roland kept me on after I trashed the throne room like that, throwing everything about."

Sofia grimaced and looked away, and Cedric continued, "I suppose he really _can't_ fire me without banishing me entirely, though. Fortunately or unfortunately, I don't know which. I had other ideas over the years, but they… Probably would have worked about as well as all that. Learning what I have about the Amulet in the time that you've owned it, it's obvious _now_ it was never a good idea. But at the time, it was just… Powerful artifact, powerful magic! Power to get _more_ power!" He tried to make this as showy and humorous as possible, but it seemed the issue was simply too heavy to benefit from an attempt at levity. He did hate seeing her like this, though.

"I… I really am… _sorry…_ " he said, sincere as he could muster. "And I do promise you, Sofia, it's nothing but daydreams now." Like most things he wanted in life, he supposed. "Even if I _could_ think of a way it might work-" _I couldn't bear to hurt you,_ he thought. "I'm getting old, and actually _running_ a whole _kingdom_ sounds like far too much work, anymore," he said.

Sofia did crack a small smile at that, but Cedric wondered if he couldn't do better. Perhaps.. he could get away with just a _little_...

He cleared his throat. "Aside from all _that_ , I _heeear_ that Enchancia will be in far _better hands_ than Roland's, or _even mine_ , in due time~"

 _There_ it was! There was the smile as radiant as the princess herself. And.. was she blushing? No, that was probably too much to hope for; her cheeks always _were_ rather rosy. " _Thank you_ , Cedric."

"Of course." She stood, and - oh no _why-_ And she was hugging him. Cedric cringed slightly as she made contact, but then sighed. He supposed.. _for her_.. he could deal with a _little_ bit… Just a little. Hesitantly, he put one arm partially around her, and pat her shoulder. He was just about to tell her that was enough when, to his relief, she let go on her own. Whether she sensed his discomfort or actually _had_ gotten less clingy, he was still grateful.

"Yes.. Right then. Since we've gotten all _that_ out of the way. Shall we get back to our lesson?"

Sofia was moving back to her seat, but stopped before sitting and turned to face him. "Hey Cedric. Earlier, you said I didn't have to worry about _either_ thing? Did you mean you're not interested in breasts, or… If you don't mind my asking, are you gay?"

Well. _That_ was quite a question. One he may have taken some offense to, had it come from most people, given- frankly- it was none of anyone's damn business. But it was Sofia, and she did seem genuinely, and _innocently,_ curious.

On the one hand, if he lied and just let her keep that theory, then he'd never have to worry about her thinking he had any improper thoughts about her.

On the other hand, he… Even if it might be _easier_ , he didn't like the _finality_ of that. Not until he could get _rid_ of these feelings first. ...It would almost have been easier, had she incarcerated him for something, _anything_ , so he could latch on to the anger and blame, so there wouldn't be _room_ for all these other pesky emotions.

With a sigh, he said, "No, Sofia, that's not it. I am just… quite thoroughly _a_ sexual. _Anti_ sexual, really. I don't mind… Well, no. I can't stop that folks do... _that_ , but I'd really rather not hear of it."

Though it was strange, talking about this to her.

"And _romance_ , I-" ...For thirty some years he thought he wasn't interested, and he'd rather not be interested now, but he would be...ruining any chances he still wanted to give himself, curse it all. "What a farce. It's a very nice _idea_ , I suppose, but in _practice?_ Pfah." That most definitely clearly communicated that he was, apparently, not totally aromantic. Absolutely. Crystal.

"In fact," he said, "I suppose while we're opening Pandora's Box of Identities, I might as well throw in that I'm also a trans man. So! As it happens, breasts happen to be a little bit of a sore spot, for me." ...Occasionally literally, but that wasn't the point. "That said, there is literally _no_ way I would be staring lustfully at your, or anyone else's, chest." In for a penny, in for a pound, and all.

...Perhaps he'd gone too far. He hadn't expected Sofia to be totally silent after that. Her wide eyes weren't particularly encouraging, either. "Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh but Cedric!'" His voice was high and mocking. "'You just need to be _more comfortable_ with your body,' or 'you must not _really_ be a man if you _don't want_ sex,' or 'bumbling sorcerer can't even-'"

"Cedric _no_!" Sofia interrupted, far more appalled than he'd ever expected. "Please don't say things like that! What I was _thinking_ was 'oh my gosh, I can't believe I finally have someone to _talk_ to!' I wish I'd known _years_ ago."

Cedric didn't want to get his hopes up by misinterpreting that, but.. "..What are you getting at?"

"Well," she started, bubbly grin forming. "I'm.. I'm actually agender!"

A smile slowly grew across Cedric's face. "...Yet _another_ trait we have in common- more or less, at any rate. It's really rather odd, as different as we are, how many traits we also share." For a moment, he moved as if he was going to put a hand out to Sofia, but then just as quickly drew that hand in toward himself and turned around. "Now, where were we before I - I got in too much trouble with you, just like Greylock _warned_ me not to. ...I think I have a good enough idea of your magical theory. Let's go on to divination."

Sofia laughed softly. "All right."

This whole… this whole _thing_ had been a lot more emotionally taxing than Cedric had anticipated, and it seemed to be affecting his judgement. He should have known better than to tell Greylock. Giving it an outlet and having a...not constant, but recurring, external reminder of his feelings was not helping in pushing them down. If he stopped acting like a pathetic, sentimental mess, he'd stop _being_ one.

When Cedric turned around, with a new book in hand, he couldn't tell what Sofia's expression read. She didn't really look _sad_ , but beyond that Cedric was too exhausted to be able to tell. "So, I know divination is hardly an _exact_ magic, but it's still, eh..." Useful was a strong word. "Good to know. And to know where you stand, regarding it." Cedric launched himself back into the diagnostic, though his force did wane rather quickly.

...They'd ended up having tea after all, as it was one of the branches of divination. Eventually, he'd decided he'd distanced himself enough that he could relax and speak more freely. Looking over her results and pondering her latest answer, he commented, "I'd agree with that reading, though it might also be a death omen: a large black dog, if you-" Cedric decided to just rotate the cup so Sofia could see the tea leaves at the bottom from the same angle he had. "Granted, nearly _everything_ is a death omen from… nearly any divination. Yes, it's inevitable, _we know._ " He sneered at the cup, and the apparently-snarky magic that imbued it.

As a thought struck him, he asked rather suddenly "...Should I start using 'they' pronouns for you, Sofia?"

Sofia looked up at him. "Oh, uh. I haven't actually told anyone yet, aside from a few of my animal friends."

Oh. That did rather change things, didn't it. "I could.. use them with Wormwood!" Wait.. So he was the first person she ever-

That thought was interrupted by Sofia's giggle. "Well, I appreciate the thought. But actually, I'm really okay with 'she', 'her', and so-on. And with titles like 'Princess' and 'Queen'." She shrugged. "Honestly, I'm even fine with people thinking of me as a girl, or at least more okay than if they thought of me as a guy. I'm still sort of trying to figure out if this means I'm leaning more toward demigirl, or if it's just twenty-and-a-half years of being _used_ to it - socialization and routine, you know?" She shrugged. "I suppose there is the fact I'd rather be called a 'person' or 'individual' than 'girl' or 'woman'. But overall, it's more of.. a personal thing to me. How I see _myself_." She pondered a moment, then added, "I suppose if your asexual is more specifically antisexual, then my agender is more gender-ambivalent?"

"I see." Oh Merlin in his tree, did Cedric actually have a good, clever thing to say at the time he could say it? He thought he did. "Well, I can't see anything about your resolution in the tea leaves, but what _is_ evident is that, should I ever be able to help you sort through this, I'm willing to lend an ear or a hand." A beat, then, " _Probably_ my own, though no guarantee~ees."

Sofia grinned at this, as Cedric found himself ever-grateful, despite being perpetually confused, that the princess actually shared his sense of humor. "And on that note, on to necromancy!"

The grin fell. "That was part of the joke, right?"

Cedric barked a laugh. "Of _course_ , Princess! Of _course!_ " Cedric quickly closed and put away his book - Marshak's Friends on the Other Side, and Other Tales From the Under - and moved to another, for no particular or at-all suspicious reason.

* * *

 **So Poly Goggles is pretty much officially collaborating with me at this point. Thank you very much ilu Sofia's character voice is _so much improved_ , along with small things. So you guys know. **


	12. Act II, Scene viii

The stairs leading up to the Royal Sorcerer's room in one of the castle towers was surprisingly chilly in the evenings, especially for early summer. "It's so _damp_ here, like we're underground. Why hasn't Cedric ever bothered to fix that?" Amber muttered.

Next to her, Hildegard shrugged. "It's hardly as well kept as my castle, but I can't ever quite wrap my head around Enchancia's intolerance for cold. Sometimes, you can just walk across the ice in the channel separating Freezenburg from Arendelle, did you know that? Admittedly, this only happens in the dead of winter, but _still_."

Amber rolled her eyes. "I _know_ Queen Elsa's ascension happened in summer, Hildy. Just because I'm not _from_ there doesn't mean I don't remember the history."

"No! No, I mean, non-magically. It happens. I went once. I really did." Amber couldn't decide if Hildegard was hurt that she was called out on her bluff and trying to cover that up, or if she was hurt that Amber didn't believe her. ...Probably the former. Oh well.

"I see. Well, at any rate, we've arrived." The door to Cedric's workshop stood slightly open in front of them. Without pausing to knock, Amber pushed her way inside and said, "Cedric! We've come up with a plan."

At the sound of Amber's voice, Cedric jumped - and the vial and eyedropper in his hand were both dropped in to the desktop cauldron he sat in front of. A small 'boom' sounded, then bright pink, somewhat sparkly smoke billowed upwards.

"How _nice_ of you to drop in, Princess Amber." Cedric turned around, face and bangs quite as pink as the smoke, bearing a very obviously fake smile. "Oh, and Princess Hilt-n-guard! Even _better._ " Amber wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an insult or a genuine misremembering or pronunciation of Hildy's name. She was about to reprimand Cedric, when Hildegard managed better.

"If you'd prefer not to see the blade, you _might_ want to hold that tongue." Cedric rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

This was new. "Hildy… You can swordfight?"

Hildegard looked back at Amber. "What?" She looked back at Cedric, who had gotten up to wipe off his face. "...No. It was a play on words." Amber couldn't tell if Hildy's smile was faked or just weak, but she chose to believe the latter and chuckled in return. Was this still about the Queen Elsa thing?

Hildegard cleared her throat, and looked back at Cedric. "Right, so. The plan. Sorcerer, you are to make me gifts to give to Sofia. Things she'll like."

Cedric's laugh interrupted Hildegard. "Oh, Merlin's Mushrooms. And here I was planning on giving you things she _wouldn't_ like." He looked mildly surprised for a moment after he said this, then huffed in - irritation?

Hildegard didn't seem to notice the expressions, just the words. " _What_ did I _just_ say about sass?"

"You see, Princess-" Cedric paused suddenly. So he _had_ forgotten her name, it sounded like. "Your Highness. _Honestly_ , are you going to ruin this _whole scheme_ of yours by activating your leverage over a few measly retorts? Seems awfully petty, if you ask me- as well as inefficient."

That seemed a fairly decent point, though Amber scowled to herself about it. Why did he always have to be so wordy.

Hildy wasn't done with retorts of her own, however. "Well, you do seem to be an expert at both."

Contrary to Amber's expectation, Cedric merely shrugged, wide eyes and twisted expression seeming to ask: Yes, and your point? Amber had to stifle a laugh, though at whose expense she wasn't even sure.

"But fine," Hildy went on. "So, we've established gifts. Amber will get them from you. Sofia is not to see them at all beforehand. I should _hope_ that would be obvious, but I don't know that I have that much confidence in you."

Was that really necessary? Yes, sure, Cedric was bumbling, but not _stupid_. ...Probably.

"Secondly," Hildegard continued, crossing her arms, "If she shares plans - going to derby races, or the circus, or the like - you're to tell Amber."

"So if I understand you correctly…" Cedric said, "You're going to stalk her."

With a gasp, Hildegard said, "No! I am going to do no such thing. I am simply going to… accidentally run into her. A few times. With the help of planning."

"Like I said…"

Amber rolled her eyes. Going to the same things as someone was _not_ stalking. It's not like they were doing anything inherently creepy, such as gathering information on her behind her back… or… anything. Amber bit her lip at this thought, but chose to remain quiet for now as she continued to watch the two in front of her.

"Third, as previously discussed, we'd like you to help us learn what she like these days. What does she do, how does she spend her time, what does she think? Even _you_ couldn't object that knowing these things is good, hm?"

"Yes, that _does_ tend to make conversation easier." Cedric shrugged. "Or at all possible," he mumbled- Amber only barely catching it- then continued in a regular conversational tone, "I'm glad to hear you actually plan to _talk_ to her now."

"Yes! Yes, of _course_ I plan on talking to her." Hildegard's laugh came off a little too facetious for comfort, and she seemed to be averting her gaze.

...Hildegard... _didn't_ plan on talking to Sofia normally, did she. Why. How could that end well. _Hildy._

"Lastly, either you will make potions for me to make me excel in these fields, or I shall come 'round every now and then such that you can cast them on me physically." Amber didn't remember that being part of the plan. ..Surely, Hildy just forgot to mention it. It wasn't as though she'd intentionally leave it out for fear of Amber advising against it, right? "Of course, potions would be more convenient for both of us, but I understand you have your _limitations_ when it comes to magic."

Oh stars above… Amber mentally groaned. _Yes_ , Hildy. _That_ 'll teach him. Make him learn better than to be someone that your crush might, possibly, have passing affection for. This is _absolutely_ helpful. She sighed, but the others didn't notice.

"My _dear_ ," came the nauseatingly sweet response, "that is a tall order you're asking for anyone, _even_ myself - Cedric the _Sensational_." He huffed, dramatic as all his other gestures at the moment, and stuck his nose a little higher in the air - quite noticeable, given. "If one could simply gain skills and remove flaws via magic, _everyone_ would likely be a sorcerer now, and nearly gods to boot." There was a pause and a slight change of tone as he went on. "I, for the sake of my neck, will still _try_. Though even if I _can_ concoct such an elixir, or such an enchantment - it _will_ be temporary. Not to mention there's no true way to learn the ins and outs of a field aside from studying or practice."

Hildegard blinked. "Duly noted," she said, and then paused. Amber wasn't sure what exactly was going on in Hildy's brain, just then. "Well. Finally, you shall keep Amber appraised of general conversation themes and important notes. Or both of us, if I'm here. So let's get started, shall we?"

The discussion of Cedric and Sofia's conversation was shorter than Amber had expected. He finished, "And then there's the things she asked about _me_ , which I don't think you young women care to hear, mm?"

"No, not particularly. Are you _sure_ that's quite everything, though?"

Cedric drew a sharp breath, and hesitated. "Yes." He never was terribly good under pressure, and a few moments of brow-raising prompted him to go on. "That is.. Eugh. Fine." He sneered at them. "There _is_ a small bit more, but it's a rather _private_ matter, and I cannot in good conscience share it without her direct consent."

"Cedric!" Amber exclaimed, intentionally emphatic. "I can't believe you! Withholding information from the _royal family_? Oh, I'm quite sure Daddy wouldn't like _that_."

Cedric blinked slowly, then responded, "Well, I'm sure that quite depends. Are you actually threatening to do bodily harm to someone for _not_ wanting to _betray_ _your sister's trust_?"

It was Amber's turn to blink. That was… A very good point. The best of the evening, but not the only good one he'd had recently, even. Had Amber perhaps been too quick to dismiss him? Giving him too little credit all these years?

...Or, more likely, this plan was really _that poor_ , such that even a bumbling failure like Cedric could unravel it.

"...Hildy?" Hildegard turned her pointed gaze from Cedric, but it took a moment to soften for Amber. Amber continued, "Perhaps this isn't such a good idea after all… This plan. There-"

Before Amber could finish her sentence, both Hildegard and Cedric said, "No!"

"Much as I'm not a _fan_ , Princesses, you've started me on this and I am _not_ about to just _give up_."

"This was _your_ idea, Amber. But no, we've got a decent start, and this should make things _so_ much easier."

Well, it was worth a shot. Amber gave a raised-eyebrows grimace and shrug, that she hoped was read along the lines of 'whatever, it's not like it matters to me.' She couldn't _voice_ those words, quite right now, so...hopefully.

Instead, she said, "So... I think we're done here for tonight, right Hildy? Cedric, I'll check in with you tomorrow on your progress. For now, though, I think we should go."

Hildegard turned to look at Cedric again. "Make no mistake, though. We're _not_ through here."

Amber took Hildegard by the hand and led her out of the workshop, since the latter seemed to be intent on glaring daggers at Cedric all the way out.

Back out in the hallway, Amber said, "Hildegard. I know what you said in there, but I really _do_ think we can think of some better plan than _this._ When I suggested this, I thought, perhaps… You know. We'd get a few tips from him on magic, a little insight to give us a jumpstart - not.. Not longterm _espionage_ with you two constantly at each others' _throats_."

Hildegard both bit her lip and slightly pouted. "Mm.." She fidgeted a little, then finally leveled: "Look. I realize it's gotten a little… _messy_ , all right? But Amber, don't you see? I _need_ this."

Amber did her best not to sneer. " _Do_ you? Is this _really_ what you want?" She hoped she didn't sound too short with her. "It's one thing to take a back alley or two as a shortcut; that's how you get ahead of the Game. But do you really want your whole relationship to be built on… on _deceit_ and showmanship and a.. Apparently a total _inability_ to _communicate_?" Amber fought the stinging in her eyes for a moment before asking, "Do you really… want a relationship that _has_ to be built on that?"

Hildegard slowed to a halt before they'd quite reached the bottom of the stairs. Her silence was more concerning than any answer she could have given, and Amber fought the urge to panic.

"I- What I _mean_ is-.." She wished anyone could understand what an awkward position she was in here, but she found it hard to imagine anyone else being self-destructive enough to put themselves through this. Ugh. Taking a deep breath, and doing her best to sound gentler, she asked, "Are you sure Sofia's _worth_ all this? You know I love her and I agree she's an amazing person, but… Are you _sure_ you aren't taking this too far? For.. For _both_ your sakes, are you _sure_ you aren't letting this infatuation get the better of you?"

The pause to follow was a bit too long for comfort, but Hildegard finally broke it _just_ as Amber considered rambling further. "Amber, I…"

..O-oh no. Were those _tears?_ Amber's mouth opened, and her hand started to move toward Hildy, but as the latter shifted and looked her way, the prior found herself withdrawing both actions.

"I guess I can understand why you'd think that."

"-I didn't say-"

"No, it's _okay_ ," Hildegard reassured her. "I know you're just concerned and looking out for me." That certainly was the unabridged list of reasons, all right. Amber forced a weak smile. "But I promise you, it's not like that. Sofia is just… She's so…"

The tears seemed to be holding their position, and as Hildegard continued on about Sofia, they seemed increasingly more likely to die down than fall. That much was a relief; Amber wasn't sure she could handle actually making her cry.

"Sofia has always been there for me. And I realize she's like that with most people, but it still.. It means a lot to me. She showed me how to be...a better me." Hildegard's gaze became more distant as she reminisced. "It took me longer than I care to admit to really take her advice to heart in a lot of regards, and I'm still learning in a lot of others.. But she showed me how to love myself, how to be a more empathic person, and how to be _respected_ without having to feel _superior_."

A moment's pause, and something between a grimace and a false smile came to her face. "The irony isn't lost on me that that's sort of... out of the picture, now." She laughed weakly. "When I say it like that, I almost want to agree with you about this whole plan. I can't imagine what Sofia would actually think of it."

Amber fought the urge to make any sort of told-you-so or yes-thank-you remarks or gestures, partially to spare the other princess's feelings, but even moreso because she sensed a "...but?"

"But it's just _too important_ ," Hildegard defended. "And it's not like it'll be like this _forever._ I just… I just need help getting her _attention_ , and then I can wean off all the magic help. It's just… just a little extra reassurance, so I don't make a fool of myself and lose my _chance_."

So… Manipulative, and rationalizing. … But Amber couldn't say she really blamed her, either. Not entirely.

"It probably is infatuation, to a point. The 'blushing and butterflies whenever I even _think_ about her' part of it, at least. But.. To be completely honest, I've had feelings for Sofia for… probably longer than even I've realized.. It was easy not to _notice_ when we were simply schoolgirls. So many emotions and hormones and first loves - it's easy to be swept up, and just as easy to drop everything and go along with the next tide. Not to mention, I hadn't realized I was even _interested_ in girls for most of that, so of _course_ I dismissed anything and everything I felt."

Amber sniffed a private laugh - only slightly sharper than a normal exhale, really. Maybe she ought to take a while and travel abroad, if distance really makes the heart grow fonder.

Not noticing, thankfully, Hildegard continued, "And then she left. I've _tried_ to be a better person- kinder and humbler and so-on. You probably know better than anyone how far I've actually gotten with that, and how far I still have to go, but... Still, I _am_ better. And I'm pretty happy. And I'd like to make _her_ happy. I'd like to be there for her if she needs it, to share her downs and her ups. To be someone she can lean on, like she's always been for me."

Amber bit her lip, as she debated reminding Hildy, despite her having just mentioned as much, that Sofia was like that with all of her _friends. As_ a friend. So if that was most of Hildy's concern, couldn't she _also_ accomplish it as-

"And I mean.. Not to sound _shallow_ , because it's far from my _focus_ , but.. The fact that she's _absolutely gorgeous_ certainly doesn't hurt. I can't tell you how many times I've caught myself fantasizing without meaning to- even at times while she was away, but especially since she got home."

"I.. see," Amber mumbled.

" _And_ I can't tell you how _distracting_ it's become." But she was certainly _going_ to tell her; Amber mentally sighed. "What I wouldn't give to gaze deep into her eyes and have her gaze longingly back. To feel the brush of her soft strawberry lips, the gentle curve of her back, the swell of her-"

Amber quickly threw up her hands and urgently interrupted, " _Whoa_ , whoa, Hildy, that's enough. I _get it_." So it seemed just leaving and reuniting wouldn't be enough for Hildy _anyway_. There was the physical level to it, too, and…

Amber inwardly sighed. There was no way her slender frame, her near-lack of breasts, her somewhat knobby knees and elbows - of _course_ none of that could compete with Sofia. Her commoner's blood with the richness of a royal lifestyle, even given that she hadn't had much of it the past few years, lent Sofia a much more attractive frame, especially with how her favored Amulet brought attention right to her cleavage.

Sofia was small and cute - the perfect pint-sized package - while Amber had a few inches on even Hildegard, who was not the shortest princess herself. Tall women were.. not exactly romanticized, in her experience. It had been some time since she checked, but Amber was pretty sure she was even slightly taller than Miranda, now. Of course that meant there were still plenty of _men_ on eye-level, or slightly taller, and a good number who still _towered_ over her, and any of _them_ might not find her height to be any issue. This would be more consolation if Amber had any interest _whatsoever_ in men.

And there was just that, overall, Sofia looked very soft, somewhat squishy- adorable and huggable. Someone one might actually want to lie with, metaphorically or just-literally. Conversely, lanky Amber's bony joints were likely to stab anyone who tried.

Breaking away from that rush of thought, Amber sighed and said, "But… All right. I understand now, and.. I'll do my best to help you." Her smile was weak, and sad, but she could honestly say it was genuine. "But you _do_ need to spend time with her, normally, too. All right? This whole espionage affair might _help_ you, but it can't be the only foundation you have."

"-Well I, that's-.. Of course I. The.. We uh." Hildegard illustrated how well she'd do in a conversation with Sofia, ending with a desperate expression.

Amber couldn't help but chuckle softly, even if it was half sigh as well, and put a hand on Hildegard's shoulder. "Would you like me to write some scripts for you?" she asked. "Some things to memorize for small talk, perhaps, or some more general ideas to follow."

Hildegard clapped her hands together in a praying gesture. "Yes pleeeaase," she whimpered. "I _should_ be able to keep my head about me enough with a guideline, but if I have nothing at all - I fear I'll go entirely blank. .. As I have the past few times."

Amber nodded. "Good!" She paused and raised an eyebrow, forcing a bit of a smirk. "...Any chance you're willing to drop this farce if I write the scripts?"

"No," Hildegard said flatly. "Besides, you have to admit, at least the gifts are a good idea, even if the rest remains to be seen. But really, I just need a little help getting started; you'll see!" She paused and looked at nothing in particular, and Amber could tell her thoughts were wandering. "It _is_ a shame that the skills will be temporary though. Assuming your sorcerer can really pull that off at all. Oh well."

Amber sighed. "All right. Well, I'll start writing things and send them to you soon."

"Thank you _so_ much. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for." Hildy finally finished her descent of the stairs and headed for the door, and Amber fought the urge to cringe as she followed. "... Ooh, do you think he could make me good at flying derby?"

"... I. Suppose? I can ask next time I see him."

After a brief moment, Hildy gave a self-mocking laugh. "Wait, no. I'd need something for the heights, too. Not to mention I don't have _anything_ I wouldn't mind getting that.. _dirty._ " She rolled her eyes.

Amber did as well, for slightly different reasons.

"Ooh, what about…" She continued giddily brainstorming possibilities as they left the tower, and Amber simply smiled and shook her head.

* * *

 **A/N: Romance! will be taking a brief hiatus on updates, through the month of November. I'm attempting NaNoWriMo this year, and intend to work entirely on that (aside from having finished up this chapter, most of which either I did in October, or Poly Goggles wrote.) I'll be posting my NaNo as I finish up chapters (with only slight polishing, as it _is_ NaNo), so I'll see you around... but this story, specifically, will be dormant. **


End file.
